


firewall.exe has stopped working

by Borked



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Maybe fluff, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, and sad things probably, and you may first think it's sans/reader but it's not, but still a gentle candle stick, grillby is cheeky, i'll add tags as i go, pre-war grillby, reader is unnamed, some things may change as this thing progresses, there will be some surprises, you'll see if we ever get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borked/pseuds/Borked
Summary: You gently pushed the door and here you were, outside of the ruins. The first thing to hit you was the cold, then the realization that you just left the only safe place available to you. The second thing to hit you was that wow, maybe it would be warmer if you weren't wearing just some t-shirt and old jeans. The third thing and the last, was that now you were aware of holes in your sneakers. It felt like it was going to be a great day.Grillby and Reader fanficalso I'm the only person working on this so pardon my mistakes





	1. A favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1
> 
> You met sans, neato huh?
> 
> Have fun folks

You gently pushed the door and here you were, outside of the ruins. The first thing to hit you was the cold, then the realization that you just left the only safe place available to you. The second thing to hit you was that wow, maybe it would be warmer if you weren't wearing just some t-shirt and old jeans. The third thing and the last, was that now you were aware of holes in your sneakers. It felt like it was going to be great day. Actually if you reached to an end of it, you would count it as great one just because you survived it. With that thought in your head and Adriatic in both of your shoes, you started to make your way down the forest.

If you weren't on edge, when that conveniently placed tree branch snapped 2 seconds after you passed it, you sure were now, when you heard snow crunching right behind you. So you just started walking a little bit faster. Not too fast. Just I'm gonna miss the bus fast. Thinking that that move didn't let the person following you notice you found them out was apparently a mistake. Just as you reached the bridge you found yourself unable to make a step further. Not only that it was hard to breath but suddenly you felt yourself being pulled down by some kind of force. Just as you get a hold of panic building inside you, you hear footsteps behind your back. Fuck, there goes your great day. When you almost could feel the breath on your neck the voice behind has finally spoken.

-Human. Don't you know how to great a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.

With goosebumps covering you, you did as said and shakily took the extended arm, and just as your hands made contact the sound of whoopee cushion reached your ears. Next thing to reach them was loud laugh, if not quite forced.

-the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny.

So in your response you gave a forced laugh too, let go of his hand and got a good look at him finally. He was a skeleton. Great. Your hight, so not a very tall one, dots instead of pupils, blue hoodie, basketball shorts. Okay, so except him being made only out of bone he didn't seem too extraordinary. That's a plus for sure.

-anyways, you'ra a human right?

Ugh oh, well if you were able to improvise something your plan might still work. Except that instead of saying anything, you just gave a troubled laugh which basically gave you right away. He gave a sideway glance.

-that's hilarious.

With that tone, he made it really clear that it wasn't. Okay. Well at least he didn't try to kill right there. He returned his eyes on you.

-i'm sans. sans the skeleton.

You were finally able to pinpoint what his tone was. Clipped. His tone was clipped.

-I'm _____. ______ the human.

You couldn't help but mimic his behavior. You weren't sure if you caught the glimpse of surprise in his eyes? sockets? whatever, but it still was rewarding. He squinted at you. Ugh oh.

-im actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now.

Ugh oh. The impulse to run died almost immediately by that familiar sense of pressure nailing you to ground.

-wouldn't really recommend that, buddy.

Was that feeling cast by him? Was he using magic on you? Well great. You just nodded, and the pressure lighted up a little but didn't go away completely.

-but... y'know... i don't really care about capturing anybody.

He smirked at your relived breath.

-now my brother, papyrus...

You tensed up again.

-he's a human-hunting fanatic

Ok, enough.

-Are you gonna get to the point, cause trust me while it have been such a great chat, I'm bleeding and freezing and that's kinda putting me into not so bubbly mood. So if you could just not waste time on threatening me, that be cool.

Well all that's left is hope that this sentence won't get you dead. Sans looked shocked for a second, then his expression turned to something like regret or maybe he was just thinking, processing what you just said to him. Honestly, he could think about what he will have for dinner and you wouldn't be able tell. You weren't an expert of reading emotions out of bone. He scanned your face. Then he seemed to somehow look behind you, even tough he was still staring straight at you. And then for a second he looked thoughtful.

-ok, ahead of us is snowdin alright? town where you can warm up, get some clothes, eat or whatever you desire, you get me buddy? The thing is, I can get you there unharmed, in exchange of a little favor.

A favor?

-A favor?

-as i said my brother is a human-hunting fanatic. you show him your face, play along with some of his puzzles, make his day s'all. now you don't need to worry 'bout him hurtin you. he's pretty much harmless, couldn’t kill a fly even if he wanted, you get me kiddo? on the other hand here's something to worry about, if you ever as much hurt any living monster down here, you'd be the one who is hurt next.

While you were taking everything he said to you seriously, the last sentence almost made you chuckle. Ye sure, like you were able to hurt anything in your current state. Couldn't probably even pick up a stick without falling.

-That's a great offer, honest. But I don't really think I can accept it.

You felt your vision slowly fading. You could still see hints of blue that appeared on his face.

-w h a t?

Well that voice had bring you a rush of adrenaline. Not enough sadly.

-Sorry, but gonna pass out.

-gonna what?

As you stumbled you felt pair of arms catch you mid-air and the darkness surrounded you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos  
> or comment  
> or don't  
> do whatever your heart desire


	2. For a mute guy you can scream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the hotboy  
> But he ain't that honest huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried  
> enjoy my pals  
> or at least try to  
> srry

Meeting you was a stressful event. Probably the most stressful one in what? Like... Two hundreds resets? Yea, let's give it two hundreds. First of all you weren't Frisk. Boy if that didn't freak him out. He never ever would have believed anyone, who would say, that he would be distressed, because he didn't saw the kid's face. And here he was, distressed, because he didn't saw the kid's face. Fucking hell. Alright, he might have committed some tactical errors as in threatening you, or pinning you to the ground with magic, but who could really blame him (he did), you were new and you were a human. And humans were never really famous for being peaceful, not among monsters and, as he presumed, not among their own kind either.

Now was he good at making presumptions. But who could really blame him (he did). So as every reset routine he went to start up a conversation with, please god, Frisk. He know very well that he had 50% chance of actually not getting happy, smiley kid, but sadistic, smiley kid, with murderous tendencies as for the cherry on top. Boy was this cake messy. Now meeting you was a thing he never considered possible. As he committed all of the bad choices for today and made you even more uncomfortable than a bleeding, covered in snow human, that wears nothing but a short sleeved shirt can be, he couldn't help but feel bad. While he was crushing this feeling, cause humans weren't famous for being truthful either, he made you an offer. Really good offer, the only thing you would have to do was just to not hurt anyone, that's all, didn't ask you for a lot, just to be a decent human being. So it really peeved him to hear "nah sorry gonna turn that offer down". Did you just admit to him that you're going to run around not minding if you hurt people?

He never was so grateful that he decided to give you a chance to change your mind before doing something (technically) irreversible. Caught you second before you hit the ground, and again couldn't help the feeling that his jumping to conclusions bony ass was at fault here, but who could really blame him (he did). Putting away all of his regrets he found himself not knowing what to do. He couldn't exactly bring you to his home, or even shelter, cause Papyrus will freak out. It's not like there were any human hospitals down here, so term being at a loss described him pretty well in the moment. He took a look at you, then at his watch, and you looked freezing, so he decided to bring you to the warmest place he knew. He opened a shortcut and then a second later you were at Grillby's.

 

 

******

 

 

-grillby! come down!

Oh fucking hell. He couldn't even get the amount of sleep he needed bacause of this bony fucker. He got up.

-I think I told you NOT to teleport into my pub, especially when it's closed!

He screamed down the staircase leading to the bar, probably too loud for his groggy from sleep brain.

-come down! got kind of emergency!

He squinted his eyes, what kind of emergency could happen down here? Asshole probably wanted to convince him to make him free food once again.

-Come back with your emergency in 4 hours, when I open!

He started retreating to his bed when he heard a really frustrated shout of his name.

-could you bring your stubborn ass here when i say i need your fucking help!?

He took a deep breath and started making his way down.

-I swear, if I come down just to hear you ask me for a burger, I'm gonna cremate your fucking bonny ass.

-just hurry aight?

Fucking hell, two hours of sleep wasn't enough for him. He brightened up the bar when he entered, he scanned what skeleton was carrying..

-Fucking hell, what is this?

-you’re from before the barrier right? y'know how to deal with this rite? with a human? just help her somehow, she's getting colder with every second, and she's bleeding, I don't know how to deal with this shit. 

He backed off, a little overwhelmed by the amount of questions and shock. Disbelieved look on his face, trying to shake off the astonishment. It went pretty poorly, good half a minute later his vision still was fixed on the human and his back hit the fire exit door.

-grilbz?

His eyes shot to meet the face of panicking skeleton and reality started to slowly sink in. He shouldn't do it. He drafted hand through his face.

-Alright, alright, give me her.

He stretched his arms towards him and Sans obliged immediately.

-Take a glass of water and meet me upstairs. We'll have a talk when I put her to bed.

 

 

******

 

 

You woke up to shouting, the greatest way to wake up truly. Hell. Hell was a good word. Good to describe how you felt. You felt cold as hell, you hurt as hell, you needed water as hell and every shout was hell. Well at least you knew that one of the voices belonged to Sans.

-and what did you expect me to do?! who except you have ever seen a human before? or maybe i should've bring'er to 'sgore?! that prob woud've go great since he so experienced with humans dying rite?!

Words weren't so difficult to make out but they still were muffled by door, so you put your shoes on, thank god they were dry now, and slowly moved closer to exit.

-And bringing her here was a great idea huh? Bringing a human girl to the ex-general of so called 'sgore, who went on war against them? You know very well that I'm obliged to hand her to the king!

Your hand stilled half-way. The other voice was deep and rich and still very unlikely everything you ever heard. There was a 5 seconds pause.

-Grilbz, you don’t really belive that 'sgore's doings are right, rite?

His tone was sad, and.. with a hint of disappointment maybe? Another pause.

-No, no I don't, but I'm still obliged to be loyal to my king.

Now this voice sounded sad too

-so you gonna justify murder?

Venom

-I'm not in place to justify king's doings.

Defense

-so you know that this is wrong? and you still gonna hand her to him for sure death?

Accusation

-Stop talking of her as if she's not able to kill us both, Sans, you don't know what humans are capable of.

Anger

As the words left their mouth, a dark chuckle of Sans followed right behind.

-oh yea, what would i know rite?

This tone. This tone gave you shivers. It was like listening to a dead shell speaking. Ok, you had enough of shouting. Your pulsing head had enough of shouting too. You opened the door and immediately both pair of eyes fell on you. And as the seconds followed you were processing the sight in front of you. A fire. Living fire. And you couldn't help but snort. They looked at you bewildered, so you looked fire straight in the eyes and with a smirk opened your mouth to speak.

-Aren't you a hot one, huh?

The laugh of Sans filled the room and his voice was so full of joy and relief, that Grillby smiled as well.

 

 

******

 

 

He wasn't sure why but with that one sentence relief claimed Grillby too, leaving all the fear and hatred behind. You weren't running, screaming, flying weapons at anyone. And even though you looked hella tired, still you were standing there peacefully, smiling at a laughing skeleton. And even if he knew very well that this can change in a second, that a moment later you can charge at one of them, or it can be just a trick to make your way past them, still that joke and that smile made him remember that not every human was bad, that maybe war made him forget good in your people. So he didn't stop that little seed of trust that appeared in him and decided to let it plant itself. A seed that said you weren't bad, and you didn't bring death and destruction with every step you took. You deserved at least benefit of the doubt haven't you?

-how are ya feelin?

Sans calmed himself and somehow managed to get casual in a speed that will always intrigue him.

-And how do I look?

You asked displaying your arms on your sides and bowing a little.

-like shit.

-Well here's your answer, dear skeleton.

Grillby smiled, you didn't seemed half bad. You shifted a little in place.

-So I've got a question.

-shoot

-It's more of a proposition though

-alrite?

He sounded unsure, well Grillby couldn't really blame him, he would sound unsure too.

-I'll grand your favor just as you asked, in a thanks for not leaving me to freeze. But if you can help me find some clothing store or anything and some food place first?

Sans was stunt to silence, giving you the look of disbelief. Maybe he was doubting your intentions, Grillby couldn't really tell.

-y'know, forget it.

He said stretching his smile.

-What? Why?

Now you seemed to be at a loss.

-i mean it's quite pointless to go all the way back there. don't really have the backbone to do it. i'll show you around, s'kay? clothes and inn and whatevs. food I'm pretty sure the "hot-one" can provide.

He winked at him. While you were somehow amused but still looking confused, he laughed.

-you're not gonna empty his fridge, guy owns a pub.

And you let out a small sound of ohh in understanding and laugh immediately after.

-Well in that case I should probably introduce myself.

You turned to Grillby and stretched your hand.

-I'm _____.

He stood there dumbfounded for a second. He didn't really plan on getting involved with you, or talk even for that matter. But he didn't know if the cover of him being mute was still even a cover. Well Sans was sure of it, on the other hand.

-he can't talk. name's Grillby.

You looked back from skeleton at him searching for a confirmation so he just nodded. You smiled in, what can be interpreted, apologizing manner. So it means you didn't hear the fight

-Oh well I see. Sorry then.

He just waved at you dismissingly trying to make you stop worry about that, there wouldn't be even a reason to worry, if he just was honest. He made a sign for you two to follow him.

 

*******

 

Grillby led you and Sans to the bar, made sign to wait and disappeared in the kitchen. You sat on the stool next to him.

-hey?

-Hmm?

-i just wanted to say sorry, shouldn't really threat you. and maybe when you told me about being hurt should bring you here immediately.

You just smiled at him.

-No need to worry bout it. A very nice lady in the ruins explained to me quite good, why no one likes humans down here. Didn't really blame you for not trusting me. Would actually think you're pretty dumb if you did, honest.

-you're not a bad human tho. at least from what i saw.

-Thanks, I try.

-not destroying everything as ya go must be pretty hard for ya, huh?

He chuckled and you joined him. He was a funny guy, you noticed. Relaxing to be around.

-You can't imagine.

-nah but for a second, real talk.

-Oh shit, real talk already, okay.

Sans laughed again. He found himself liking your sense of humor and you generally almost immediately. He didn't know if it should worry him, last time he found himself forming friendship so fast, he ended up with half empty underground. He pried these thoughts away and focused his eyes on you.

-so if we talk about a warm beddie you got inn, I'll talk with owner so you won't be scammed to the point where you're left with the single penny, alrite? 

-ye ye, go on.

You answered with a friendly smile. God were you easy to talk to, he allowed himself to let down his guard completely, all the lingering doubts in the back of his mind leaving him.

-clothes can be bought in the store nearby, can't guarantee you found anything for ye.

You let out a tired sigh. He looked at you.

-Well all I really hope for are just some shoes and a jacket. 

You looked down at your sneakers

-Shoes without holes preferably.

-that shouldn't be too difficult.

-Good.

Just as you slouched over the counter, Grillby came back with food, so you get back up with a quite groan, making Sans snicker again. He didn’t realize how badly he needed some change in this repetitive hellhole of resets and loops. Plates with burgers were placed in front of you.

-Thank you.

You smiled gratefully. Bite. Bite again. And Grillby found himself smiling too. You ate silently, looking around, laughing or smirking at Sans jokes. Soon plates were empty, and you already looked a ton better.

-welp, thanks grillbz for the grub, put us on the tab aight?

He didn't even got to nod before you put some gold coins on the counter.

-Is that enough?

He blinked. 

-I'll take it as a yes.

Sans laughed at his lost look, and started moving towards the exit, making a motion for you to follow him. You pushed yourself off the stool and smiled at the owner.

-It was great, thank you once again. Well it was nice to meet you and I must say, for a mute guy you can scream at Sans quite well.

At that you turned on your feet, made it past laughing skeleton, leaving Grillby completely doumbfounded.


	3. Hi Fireball.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> week later  
> you came back  
> to that great bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support  
> my shallow heart beats for you all

Next time you came to his bar was a week later. Sans by your side, laughing at something you said. Both of you made your way to the counter, skeleton greeting patrons, then stopping to talk with dogs and to his surprise you were greeting some monsters, that already started recognizing you. You sat on the stool and smiled at him.

-Hi Fireball.

A nickname. One that somehow felt familiar but he couldn't really pinpoint who called him this way before. He chuckled brushing the feeling away.

-Welcome back.

You looked at him amused.

-So you can actually talk, huh?

You laughed at his somehow troubled expression

-Don't worry.

You got a little more serious.

-Sans explained why you didn't want to speak on our way back from here.

Sans did? It can't be good, right? Despite slight worry in his eyes, you continued.

-And honestly if talking makes you uncomfortable, then you don't have to, you can chill, fireball.

He just half smiled. So Sans didn't exactly lie to you, huh. It's true that he had issues with talking but that was just after the war. Long time ago.

-I'm fine, really. What can I get for you?

-Same thing as last time would be great.

-_____, i'm gonna join them for a round, alrite?

Sans pointed at dogs when Grillby just entered the kitchen.

-Sure, buddy.

He heard your voice through the door. The evening wasn't busy, so the voices in the bar weren't too loud either. He came back with your plate and put it in front of you.

-Thanks.

You dived for a fry.

-Have any idea on what you want to do now?

He tried to keep suspicions out of his voice. You still caught up on it. Of course.

-Searching for a reason to actually hand me to Royal Guard?

Even though there was a smirk in your voice, he still tensed up.

-Chill Fireball, my human hands are clean.

You waved them in the air, abandoning your meal for a second.

-I'm not planning to get them dirty, maybe it's not big of reassurance but that's the true, so hey.

He nodded.

-And actually what are you up to?

-Well, trying to figure out how to get back home, staying in the inn for a meantime.

You looked hopeful. Did you know you'll have to kill a monster in order to go? If you knew would you kill one? You just denied it a second ago, but still... He bit his tongue, his words weren't going to kill your expectations, or become a cause of you killing anyone neither.

-Meantime?

-Well, can't really live there forever, especially when I don't earn enough to be stuck there with that kind of rent.

You already had a job? He raised brow at you in a silent question.

-Oh, I worked at librarby a little.

You snickered. He followed. You drowned one of your fries in ketchup.

-I've met Papyrus by the way.

He couldn't help but chuckle. You laughed as well.

-Yeah, exactly. But I can't deny that he's a sweetheart... A very loud, energetic, sweetheart.

After that sentence Sans came from playing cards with dogs and hopped on the stool next to you.

-heard pap's name.

-I was just sayin he's a sweatheart.

Grillby nodded.

-yeah, he's pretty cool.

It was your time to nod.

-Yep, pretty cool.

-yep.

-Uhm.

-you seem like you want to patella somethin

-Ugh...

-free your thoughts

You taped your fingers against the woods, looking thoughtful for a second.

-But like... The spaghetti alright?

Sans burst out laughing, Grillby raised a questioning eyebrow.

-ye, he ain't that great cook.

You rolled your eyes.

- _Ain't that great_?

-yeah alrite, he's quite terrible.

-Paps a chef now?

- _Quite terrible_.

You mimicked Sans voice. Grillby started polishing the glass and looked at both of you quite seriously.

-Well everyone had to start somewhere.

You looked at him astonished and then scoffed.

-Yeah, right. I'm gonna save you the pleasant opportunity to try the _spaghetti._

 _-_ or I can ask paps, he'll sure be delighted to cook for someone involved with gastronomy, you get me?

Grillby didn't look very amused, you however tried your hardest to keep your smile in line.

-Yeah then you'll be able to compare the amount of glitter in your spaghetti when _you started off_ and his spaghetti now.

-that's a great idea, 'm sure it'll help you progress in your cooking adventure or somethin. i'll go get'im rite now.

You and Sans looked at each other exchanging amused smiles. Grillby looked more scared if anything.

-Sans wai...

He teleported already. Now he was even more terrified than before. Have you already know that Sans can do that? Weren't you _terrified_ of that? But when he looked from the place where skeleton was sitting to your face, expecting what's the worse, you were covering your face in silent laughter. Huh. He felt his eyebrows rise in questions and you doubled in giggles. Oh. You were laughing at his expressions now.

-Nah, don't worry fireball, his bony ass is too lazy to trouble Paps.

You started to get off the stool, reaching for your purse.

-But if he brings you the spaghetti...

You smirked, putting money on the counter.

-Be sure to try it cause you know, not being supportive when _he's just starting off_ , can be really demotivating.

You let out a final snort. And somehow the way you carelessly laughed was contagious so he laughed too.

-Yeah alright, how much glitter we're talking here?

You smiled at him warmly.

-I'll try to talk him into lowering the amount to one that won't give you stomach ulcers. So don't worry fireball.

He laughed

- _Thank you._

You smirked at sarcasm in his voice.

-Well Sans ain't here so I'm not going to bother you either. 

You took the change that he handed you.

-See you Grllbz.

He didn't really mind you bothering him. Especially on nights like this, with half empty bar. On the other hand he didn't expect you and Sans to become such great pals so quickly, acting like you know each other forever. He had that unpleasant feeling inside him, when he thought about it. But when he thought deeper, you were very friendly to him too, not judging him even when he judged you, shrugging off all the accusations with a playful smile. Despite knowing him a week and the fact that your first impression of him must be pretty bad, since his immediate reaction was to hand you to Asgore for sure death, then lie to you, you still had no problem with smiling at him, joke with him. A week, he didn't even say sorry, and you already acted like nothing happened, not even a small grudge. He came to the conclusion that you were far too forgiving for your own good and surprising even himself he felt curious to know even more about you. huh. Slowly a smile formed on his face.

-Goodbye.

At the time he said it, you were already at the door giving him a small wave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subscrib


	4. Bunny, trust me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do we consider this a friendship already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls forgive late update  
> sick and sorry  
> short but try to enjoy folks

You were slowly getting used to living in Snowdin. Bunny monster, owner of the inn, seemed nice. Always greeted you with polite smile. Right now you were sitting on the couch downstairs with troubled face and smile of the monster was rather worried than anything.

-________? Are you alright?

Her voice was very nice too. Kindness in there somehow reminded you Tori. You smiled with apology in your eyes.

-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to worry you.

She seemed sceptic about your answer.

-Are you sure? You really don’t look too good.

-Yeah yeah, I'll go upstairs, don't worry.

And as you tried to get up, you fell right back on your ass. Head swirling, pulsing with headache. Fuck. Yeah, you knew overworking yourself wasn't the greatest idea, but it seemed to be the only thing to get your mind off all the stuff that happened. Also seemed to get you sick. Bunny rushed to your side.

-See? I knew you weren't alright.

You took a deep breath and let her help you get you on your feet.

-Thanks.

You tried to move away your hand but her grasp on it only got stronger. With raised eyebrows you looked at the monster standing in front of you. A very unimpressed monster.

-I can make my way upstairs, bunny trust me.

-I don't doubt it of course. Mainly cause I'm going to help you.

You would try to object, but her challenging impression told you quite clearly to not actually take that challenge. You didn't know that bunnies can look that intimidating. Especially not the always smiling and polite ones. You sighed.

-Okey, alright, lead the way boss.

She snickered and started to slowly move in the direction of your room.

-Well my place would probably be the only one in town that you haven’t worked at, _ironically_.

You laughed.

-Nah, didn't work at Grillby's either.

-Woah, that gives us, like what? The big number of two places.

-Didn't throw ice in the water too.

She burst out laughing.

-Now c'mon. Don't put me and that wolf in the same bag.

-He throws ice quite nice.

She dragged her paw across her face. And you now, just now, realized what have you done.

-Did sans teached you this?

She sounded even less impressed than you felt. Well screw it, can't get away from it then turn it around. You prepared your most monotone voice. 

-I'm very sorry, the pun wasn't intentional, I'm deeply ashamed with the act of terr..

-Just shut up. 

You snickered. The two of you reached the door.

-Look how great I led you.

She raised exceptional eyebrow, searching for any disagreements or protests on your face. You smirked.

- _Truly a talent._

She scoffed and smacked your shoulder. Then told you to fuck off, laughing. Then pushed you in your room commanding you to sleep. And then she slammed your door saying you're not allowed to go anywhere until you got better. So after you shook away the shock, you erupted with laughter. Didn't expect that she'll be so fun to be around.

-Sleep not laugh!

Her muffled by door scold only made you snicker more. You got in the bed.

-Yeah yeah.

-And call me if you need anything!

-Will do.

You heard her steps fading. Seemed like living in this hellhole doesn't have to be that bad

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case of mistakes forgive me pls  
> try to fix em later probably  
> leave kudo or comment  
> if you wanna  
> it keeps my liver healthy  
> and heart a little less cold  
> some would even say warm


	5. Fave pub in town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny is out with the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd apologize for being late  
> but im always late  
> so you can assume im always sorry  
> i'm working on the pace so the chapters will be out faster

The bar had been opened for 15 minutes and Sans was already there.

-i don't even get a hi?

Grillby raised one eyebrow, expresson bored.

-Hi

-woah.

-I'd ask you why you're here so early.

He put away the glass that he was polishing and switched his gaze to skeleton.

-Except you always are.

Sans's smirk widened

-c'mon grillbs why so _cold_ ?

He took a deep breath.

-let some warmth into ya heart.

Grillby shook his head, picking up another glass.

-i can see you smilin

The moment he opened his mouth to respond, somebody opened the door. He turned to see who it was, and to his surprise it was Bunny? And not any of the usual drunks of Snowdin? Bunny? He remembered every single one of the regular visitors. Hell. He even remembered the ones that were dropping in occasionally. But Bunny? She stopped behind the bar and Grillby smiled politely, silently asking how he can help her. Like hell he's going to talk.

-You know ______?

Alright he's going to talk.

-Yeah.

-Good, she's uh... not feeling well, and I'm getting her food.

-not feeling well?

Sans's voice was rather cold. Boy. That was rare.

-Yep.

-but how's she actin?

-You're her friend aren't you?

-yeah?

-Does she have anyone in family who, you know... had fallen down?

At this words Sans visibly relaxed.

-no, she doesn't.

-Well she's acting like she is about to.

A chuckle fell from his mouth.

-give 'er time. she's still adjusting to the new environment.

She seemed more skeptical than relived if her unimpressed expression was anything to go by.

-Well if you say so, but I still need food for her.

Grillby disappeared in the kitchen, but as always he couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

-she'll be alrite. no worries. i'll visit her to check up on her if that's something what'll make you calmer.

A sigh.

-Well, you know her longer than me obviously, so you probably know better.

Skeleton just hummed in response.

-It would suck if she were gone just like that.

He smirked.

-awwww, you got attached to her.

She snorted.

-What if I did?

He snorted and she continued her speech. A very sarcastic speech.

-So now you're gonna let me in your _clique_ ? 

-well of course doors are open, here we are _______, the newbie, me, the bad bones, and grilbz, the hot guy...  _**but** _ there's no outings.

Smile full stretched he sent her challenging look. She replied, voice still leaking with irony.

-Gee, does ______ know with what kind of bad boys she messin?

Sans let out a laugh, just as Grillby walked out of the kitchen with food and amused expression.

-Don't involve me in anything you're a part of, thank you very much.

He put packed burgers on the counter.

-Here you are, tell _____ to get well or otherwise I'm stuck with this idiot alone. If I go nuts blame's on her.

She put the money on the counter.

-Of course, we don't want the owner of her fave pub in town to go crazy and went out of business, right?

And taking the food she walked out with her polite smile. Sans turned to Grillby, expression teasing.

-wow grillbs you’re her favorite pub in town.

He leaned against the counter, showing as much teeth as he could without breaking his skull. Expression of bartender unmoved still.

-Sans.

His tone went sweet like honey.

-that must be an honor.

Grillby raised eyebrow in amusement.

-Sans. I'm the  _**only** _ pub in town.

-….....

-…...

-fuck off

Second when word left his mouth he disappeared. And Grillby stood there for half a minute laughing. Asshole always trying to be the smartest in the room, serves him right. And in what a nice mood it put him. Almost didn't notice when it was closing time. Sans haven't appeared again, maybe staying at his home, learning how to not imply when there is nothing to imply, at least Grillby hoped so.

But still at the end of the day, when he was rolling down the blinds, he found himself rolling them down with a smile. _Favorite pub in town sounded nice, didn't it?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was this chap champs  
> if you wanna leave your thought(s)  
> in the comments feel free to do so


	6. Count on me too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that's friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me so long  
> to write such a short chap  
> ugh  
> please enjoy?

Wow, was that burger good. Door opening put you back in reality.

-Sans will visit you later.

You raised your eyes from the plate to give bunny confused look.

-Why?

She shrugged, troubled smile making its way on her lips.

-Because he's a good friend and he worries about you.

You let out a laugh. Yeaa, right.

-Yeaa, right. - you tuck your hair behind your ear - So why you sending him? I'm not dying.

She looked at you with eyes full of accusation but she wasn't able to keep it for 2 seconds, amused smile appearing on her face.

-Who said I sent him?

You tried not to laugh at her attempts on putting on serious look.

-Oh c'mon, it's written all over your face.

She immediately straightened up, face scrunching. Her voice as serious as it can be.

-No, it's not.

This time you laughed. Laud. Her expression now getting both amused and accusing at the same time.

-What you laughing at, huh? What's so funny?

She can't lie for world. You let out a snort and threw your pillow at her. She was good at dodging bad aimed pillows, you noted.

-You're so bad at lying, dear god.

You wiped tears from the corners of your eyes. She looked at you deadly. You laughed one more time and opened your mouth to speak again.

-It's adorable.

And just as you finished the sentence you threw fry into your mouth, giving her warm smile. From the look on her face it was quite clear she has given up on her thesis. Very wise.

-You'll be the death of me.

-Awwwww, you care?

She just smiled sadly at your teasing tone. You felt the atmosphere shift and along with atmosphere you started shifting too.

-Seriously, if you feel bad next time, tell me straight away, alright? I know you're new in town and you're not friends with so many people as in... wherever you come from. But you know... you have a friend in uh, me, okay? I don't want anything bad to happen to you, okay? Keep that in mind, please.

By the time she finished her speech, you were hugging her. And by the time she hugged you back you get closer to her ear and slowly you started to whisper.

-And you're not good at speeches either.

She shoved you back with a laugh.

-C'mon, I was serious!

-I'm serious too! - She opened her mouth to protest but you cut her off. -And thank you, you can count on me too. Serious

She gave you a warm look and opened her mouth once again but a rhythmic knock on your door disrupted her. She just smiled.

-That must be Sans, well means it's time for me to leave.

The last sentence somehow made you sad. Wow. Were you getting attached quickly. Bunny's hand was on the handle, when she turned in your direction once more.

-Oh, and Grillby says hi and something along the lines: get well fast or don’t get well at all.

And She left, while you were silently laughing and murmuring "alright then"

-alright when?

You raised your head to see wide smile on white skull, with pinpricks pointed in your direction.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can leave kudos  
> if you want to  
> and comments  
> but no screaming at me  
> for chap being so short pls  
> pls subscrib
> 
>  
> 
> I'll fix mistakes later, thank you for reading


	7. It should be lovaboy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealous perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> sorry for missing  
> no im not dead  
> i was just dying through finals  
> anyway enjoy

He put another plate on the table and went behind the bar. Took another glass to polish, while answering to polite smiles of some costumers with his own. And despite his happy expression, if somebody looked very closely, it wouldn't be hard to notice, that this happy expression wasn't exactly sincere. There was that heavy feeling in his soul. And honestly Grillby felt lonely. And oh how much this word weighed on him, he'd reather bite his own tongue out than admit how he felt. He looked at the clock. Boy, it was getting late and nor you, nor sans in sight. He took a deep breath.

 

5 gold coins were dropped at the counter. He raised his eyes and met with another polite smile of some dog guard.

-Thanks fo' drinks, have a good night Grillby.

He put the money in register.

-Good night to you too.

And his eyes followed the regular to the door only to be stuck at sans entering his bar. Walking casual with his hands in his jacket. Somehow this image took a little of weight from his shoulders.

-So how is she?

Sans only gave him perplexed look.

-______? told you she's alrite before? nothin new happened.

And Grillby let out a breath of relief. When he looked back into the white pinpricks they were clearly amused.

-have bunnys words gave you a fright?

-No sans, I was just simply worried.

-so you care about ______ so much already that you walk stiff all day?

Grillby just gave him an unimpressed look.

-What were you two talking about anyway? 3 hours is not the exact amount of time to give someone a quick check.

-nothin.

-What - he couldn't help his clicked tone

-wow, where did that resentment in your voice come from dear friend? jealous perhaps?

And Grillby burst out laughing.

-I see what you are playing asshole. Well good fucking luck, I told you I don't have any feelings for her.

-yea sure. whatever you say lavaboy.

-What did you just call me?

-yea, you rite, maybe it should be lovaboy, he?

And he laughed again and turn around to collect almost empty wine bottles from the shelves.

-Fuck off Sans, if there is something between somebody it's between you and her.

There was a moment of silence

-you know, maybe you're right.

-What?

But when he turned around Sans place was empty and he was left with feeling of loneliness doubling over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey kids, wanna leave kudos?  
> comments are equally appreciated


	8. Heard you missed me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at that  
> who would expect chapter so late  
> everyone said in sarcastic tone throwing paper balls in my direction  
> well at leats it's a little longer this time

Three days passed since last Bunny's visit at Grillbys. Also three days passed since Sans visit and his weird fucking cryptic respond about the two of you. So here he was rolling up blinds, preparing for another day full of drunks, shouting, smell of grease and alcohol. God damn it, he loved this job. 

Looking through the window he noticed two all too familiar figures. He unlocked the door and two seconds later you and sans marched inside. You turned to him, smile bright.

-Sup fireball, heard you missed me.

He let out a laugh. An act, he noticed, that was performed by him more often when you were around.

-You can say that.

And you couldn't help but let that somehow sincere, warm smile creep on your face.

-Anyway you feeling better?

-Yeah, just overworked myself a little.

And Grillbys stare became amused and disapproving at the same time. You ignored that silent scolding.

-Well anyway, bunny paid them not to hire me again, then told me to find one job that "won't send me to grave" so my dear friend, I came here to actually talk to you about work.

Grillby raised eyebrows, motioning for you to continue. You're expression becoming slightly nervous.

-Don't you, you know, need some help with cooking or serving in the bar on busy days? Or cleaning even? I'm a jack of all trades, huh?

And he didn't even bit an eye. Smile streched.

-Yeah.

He didn't actually. He was able to do everything himself with no problem, had a lot of time to practice.

-Really?

No, of course not.

-Yeah.

Where that lie came from?

You smiled again.

Unimportant.

The feeling of excitement was important.

 

That this offer somehow made him happy was important.

 

 

 

Your smile at his answer was important.

 

 

 

 

God, with comparison to your smile, that lie was so very unimportant, an unnoticeable detail.

 

 

 

 

 

And when Sans snorted at him and he turned around to meet gazes with skeleton, he realized that fuck, maybe this asshole wasn't much wrong. He looked back at you and fuck, Sans wasn't wrong at all. He couldn't deny it that he felt great in your presence. That you were funny, smart, beautiful. God you were beautiful, and _y_ ** _our smile_**. _Heavens._ He didn't know how was he able not to notice how much he liked you until now.

-so can I get the job? Or do I need to go through some kind of interview?

Your amused tone pulled him out of his thoughts.

-Yeah sure, job's yours.

And you let out a relived laugh. And he now noticed how pleasant this sound was too.

And then you hugged him.

And he froze for a second.

There were no fear from your side, no hesitation.

All he could feel was your confidence and gratefulness.

So he hugged you back

And he could feel your pressed to his chest face move, mouth opening to say something, voice muffled by his shirt

-Thanks Grillbs

You squeezed him a little harder and a wave of affection flew through him. He chuckled quietly and somehow felt like he should be the one thanking you. For everything. For your forgiveness, for your trust, your laugh, your patience, your smile, for making him feel like he haven't for years.

-Sure, I'm looking forward to it.

-awww you two so cute lovebirds.

And you let out a muffled laugh with your face still in his chest, sound vibrating through his whole ribcage. And he chuckled too, slowly letting you go and making his way with you to the counter. He would pay more attention to looks Sans was sending him, but he was too busy looking at you, trying to figure out how to feel with this new discovery of his feelings. Fuck, he was fucked. He knew he was falling. And boy was he falling fast. And given that how little he knew of you, he knew he should be scared. The fact you were human should be frightening. Given that Sans can be possibly interested in you should make him afraid. He should be terrified. But there he was, with his soul empty of fear and full of _hope_.

And he had the feeling that soon this job won't be the only thing that he truly loves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whop  
> leave kudos if you wanna  
> and comments also if you wanna


	9. I'm a great lady teacher.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little sad ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello kids  
> i cleaned my room  
> made myself breakfast  
> and that's everything if we talk about impressive things  
> oh  
> and i wrote this

You closed door to grillbys. Sans by your side. Well, if that talk didn't go great. You got the days you'll be working on too, pay was nice, boss was _**nice.** _ You couldn't help the smile on your face. Sans only chuckled time to time at your expression.

-sure your lucky day.

-I'm still amazed he agreed so fast.

-told ya that hes a safe bet, kid

-Thanks by the way.

-oh no problem kiddo, i should be thanking you.

You laughed at this idea.

-Why?

Sans looked for a split second like he was debating if he should tell you.

-won't, you know, spill the beans so early, but ill tell someday

You looked at him amused.

-Someday, when someday?

-That depends on you.

His smile stretched

-Oh wow, great more secrets, love me some unanswered questions, truly a way to thank the lady.

Sans let out a laugh.

-don't try to turn the table around kid, i ain't talkin shit, in all of my gratefulness here I am already walkin the lady back home

A true hero.

-What a generosity, truly.

He shoved you with a smile.

-ladies don't complain.

You snorted.

-Good that I have such a great lady like you to teach me.

You rolled your eyes

-oh, im a great lady teacher, can answer any lady question, ask anythin you want

-oh, really any question?

-yup

-Alright then... Why you should be thanking me then?

Sans froze. His hand clutching his coat in the place his heart would be.

-you tricked me.

-That's not the answer Sansy.

He let out a defeated sigh and with small but honest smile he said

-just wanted to check if someone can be finally honest with themselves.

And you got the feeling he's talking about Grillby, but nothing more and nothing less. After that he dropped the topic, you didn't budge, and he seemed happy that you didn't. Somehow that's what actually mattered. His happiness, because no matter how many jokes he told and how many smiles he flashed you couldn't get away from the feeling that he was so, so sad. Constantly sad. So when you saw true happiness in his eye sockets, which thank lord started to happen more often, you wouldn't even dare to try anything that would shatter it. He deserved a break from sadness. A break from his heartbreaking constant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seemed longer in word  
> well  
> hope you liked it 
> 
> subscrib, drop some kudos, be happy, smile, drink water, eat some fruits, put a face mask on,  
> have a really good day kids
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, fix them when ill find time


	10. Eyes sad, lips in straight line.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the kids name was Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not even going to pretend  
> that updates will be regular someday

Well if that wasn't awkward. Grillby still tried to wrap his head around what just happened. He looked at you, your body slumped over one of the many chairs in his bar, sleeping kid in your arms. Sans facing you with tired expression. Tired but somehow relieved at the same time. His sockets granting kid a defeated look. Oh yeah. The Kid. Frisk was their name, he found out. Or rather got this name thrown at him by Sans when he walked here with you and the little one.

Now that.

That was only two hours ago.

 

And boy, what did he get to know in that two hours.

 

It started in a mess of words, apologies and apparently sobs too, falling out of kid's mouth. And in time when you managed to calm them down, Sans got a chance to start the actual story. He told all of it, right from beginnig. Ang Grillby got to know everything. Everything. All about the resets, about attempts to free them, about time, about King, about Queen, about demons, about Frisk. And about Chara. Name of the long dead royal kid leaving bad taste in his mouth. He got to hear al the apologies too. Not that he held any grudges, his held no memories of past timelilnes after all. All he got from those events was an occasional nightmare now and then, sometimes a sense of deja vu.

 

Now Sans. Sans was a diffrent case. From what Grillby gathered, skeleboy was able to remember everything. He witnessed so much, got his dreams and soul crushed, got family taken away from him, his happines thrown away. Countless deaths, countless resets, dust and blood. In never ending cycle. How he was still sane, Grillby had no idea.

 

Things started to complicate when Frisk tried to explain Chara's behaviour. They also started from the beginning. From time the demon wasn't in control. They talked with shaking voice about trying to do no harm, about attempts to stay alive with almost everyone trying to hunt them down. 

 

You huged them even closer. Eyes sad, lips in straight line. Tucking hair behind their ear. And Grillby felt his soul squeeze in sadness. 

 

Then Frisk proceeded to talk about how Chara got them. First time when they died. Voice. Voice talking about not giving up. But that Voice wasn't talking to them. It was clearly talking to Chara. So why they were the one hearing it. And it all came clear when the first reset happened. Choosing another chance sealed the deal. Chara was the key to countless chances for new beginning, for fixing mistakes, doing everythig right. But boy. When Frisk found out the one who had full control of resets weren't them, it felt like a knife piercing their heart. And it happened so fast. A step. A step and  they all would be out of underground and on the surface. All of them, alive, bathing in sunshine. Sounded too good even for them now. Naive. And then Chara took how much control Chara wanted. Chara also killed as much Chara wanted. Chara did whatever Chara wanted to do. Meanwhile Frisk was trapped in their own body and had to witness everything. Everything that Sans witnessed.

 

And at that moment it all came clear to Grillby. The reason why Sans is calm, patient, why he cares for this kid. Cause where in the world could he find another soul that shared the nightmares as terrible as he did. Person who had their heart shattered as many times as he did. Both of those souls, poor tired souls, shared this painfully strong bond. One cared for the other so deeply. Cause no matter how much they would explain, no one will ever be able to completly understand their pain. No one but them.

 

They continued with this timeline, previous one ended with forced reset. However nor they nor Chara did it, would be able to feel that demon acting up when they basiclly lived in their soul now. But no. They were pulled out of underground. Reset reaching so much further than ever before. To the moment before falling down. They wake up in cold sweat, not a hint of Chara in their soul. So what do they do? They wait. The wait for them to come back. They wouldn't let them be just like that, right? So couple of months passes and nothing happenes, except neighbour girl is missing now. Neighbour girl turned out to be you. And you looked a little shocked that anyone noticed. Grillby and Sans however felt a little shocked at your surprised face. Kid ended story with how they ended up here and almost immediately fell asleep in your arms.

 

So here you were. Three completely different people, with completely diffrent experiences and backgrounds, all feeling the one and same thing. 

 

Relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos for sick fella if you wanna  
> also macklemore, new album, bby listen to that shit  
> so good
> 
>  
> 
> Any mistakes will be probably (not) fixed later


	11. Not a fan of whisky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it getting hot in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i am  
> faster then ever

Grillby and Sans were slowly sinking their minds in alcohol by the time you went back downstairs. 

-Give me a glass too Fireball

He chuckled, raising his head from the hand it was resting on.

-Sure but it's monster whisky,

You could judge from his movements that he was already pretty tipsy. Maybe three drunks and one sleeping child with emotional baggage isn't a good idea.

-Nevermind then.

His head went back to resting in his palm. 

-Not a fan of whisky?

You laughed, placing yourself next to them, wrinkling your nose.

-Not a fan of any scobs tasting beverage.

-What about Scotch?

You shot him a look. He had that playful smile. 

-Oh yeah, I forgot how much I love me scobs tasting beverage if it's from Scotland. Nothing like a foreign bark liquid.

You've got laughs from both of them. Dear God they were very drunk. Grillby turned his focus to you.

-Is it "I'm not gonna drink whisky" or "I decided im not gonna drink at all?"

His head was slowly losing balance. It was making you nauseous just by looking at him.

-I'll make myself some tea, both of you just try not to throw up or pass out while im in the kitchen.

-scus me madame, those bones can hold their liquor

Now that you got a look at Sans, he was in even worse condition than hot stuff. Good Lord. You walked to him.

-kichin is in da other diretion kiddo.

-I know. C'mon you need to go to bed. Have nap time, go beddy-bye, just sleep.

He put that smile again, that forced one.

-i don't need to - he started grumbling.

-You don't need to what?

-sleep

-Bullshit.

You picked him up. 

-WHA

You made him stand straight.

-Everyone needs sleep.

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

Grillby turned in your direction, it was an effort but he menaged. However menaging to point at Sans was a different case. He stucked with option to point somewhere between you and that Skeleton.

-She right y'kno.

-i don't carree

-I don't givee a flying fuck if you "carrreeeeeeeeeee"

-cmon thats an exaggeration, it wasn't that long

-I don't give a shit, ______ said you should go beddy-bye, I told you to go beddy-bye, then go fucking beddy-bye and stop with that reckless behaviour. Making us worried dumbass

Sans only thrown his arms in the air at this.

-alrigh fine! godnight awsholes!

And with that he teleported. Grillby looked at that scene not fully registering what is happening until he heard that laugh. That laugh he somehow fell in love with. And there you were standing, looking at the air that was Sans seconds ago, wearing an amused smile. After a second your eyes shifted to him. Those eyes were so pretty too. God he was drunk.

-That outburst surly helped. 

You made your way back to stool, still laughing quietly. Somehow in this drunken state he couldn't tear his eyes from you.

-It's really great that he has you, you know?

what?

-What?

-Sans, that he has someone to rely on in hard times

-You talking like it wasn't you who came runing here with him, or listen to all that story too, or comforted...

-Okay Grilbz I understand.

-Nah you don't.

-Wha?

-Cause you're constantly downplaying your role in everything you know? You've came to be a part of our lives, yet you still can't somehow acknowledge the fact that you're a friend to us. It's not just an empty word, ______. We rely on you, and you can rely on us. Don't just give, take. We want you to take if we offer something. Just.. you're not an outsider anymore ok? If we tell you we love you, then we love you ok?

-Gee mom, you're really drunk

 Grillby gave out a long sigh

-I guess. 

-But thank you? C'mon let me help you walk.

He looked at you confused.

-Why you want to help me walk?

-Cause if I remember correctly, you're not a skeleboy who can teleport straight to his bed if his ass is too drunk to walk.

And to that, not really knowing why he felt a pang of jealousy.

-I can walk just fine

-Yeah, I want to see that.

So he stood up. And immediatly fell. He felt your arms wrap around him and carefully help him to get on his feet again. It felt nice damn it. It felt so nice to just be close to you

-Really fine walking right there

He laughed. 

-I know

And with that you guided him upstairs. When you were about to walk away he somehow menaged to catch your hand.

-Stay?

-Of course I'm stying.

What 

-I can't leave that child alone.

Oh. Oh yeah. You were right, he almost forgot. Kid had to stay here for the night. You couldn't take them to inn because of Bunny, Sans couldn't take them because Paps would have million questions. So here. 

-Yeah they had it rough. Well then goodnight ______.

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

He smiled at you so warmly. And again you acted on impulse. You got on your toes, hand put on his shoulder, and left a kiss a little above his jawline. With him being this hight it's not like you could kiss him anywhere higher.

-night fireball

And with that you went to kid's room.

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

Smiling like a drunken idiot in the middle of his own hallway. This is what you've turned General of Monster Kind into. Damn it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can leave something  
> and all of you be careful, pay attention to the weather  
> and eat lots of vitamins  
> everyone seem to get sick here so take care of your health
> 
>  
> 
> also macklemore, that shit good, heals soul


	12. Well it was windy too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you could kiss him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank you all for the lovely comments  
> it really brightens my day to know  
> that this little story can be a reason for someone to smile
> 
> you people warm my heart

You were in the middle of brushing kid's hair when he walked in your room.

-Hey ______?

You answered him with quite "hmm?", voice soft, eyes still focused on your job, peaceful smile at your face. He almost felt bad for interrupting this nice moment.

-Bunny called me a second ago and, uh I got some news for you.

He didn't even try to pretend he was comfortable with burden that was droped on him. You looked up now.

-Why didn't she just call me? Save you the pleasantries of being the middleman?

Ugh well..

-Well

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

 

-What a fucking coward??

You clearly were annoyed. Frisk was playing with musicbox. Grillby was trying to comfort you. This morning already was a mess.

-She's kicking me out, and can't even confront me about it. Can you believe it?

You were hammering your fingertips on the counter now. 

-She's not kicking you out, she just asked if you can stay here while she gets power fixed.

You rolled your eyes.

-Yeah. Still she could ask me if I'm okay with staying here?

He didn't know why that line stung

-Are you not ok with staying with me?

Oh wait, now he did, he felt rejected. On the brighter side you looked surprised at that question.

-Wha? No? The hell? Of course im okay with staying here? Stayed here last night remember fireball? I'll porbably be okay moving here? That's not the point I'm trying to make. It's just that she should ask me. 

Oh. Well. If that information wasn't interesting.

-So you are going to be angry at her now.

-Well I ain't gonna stop till I see pigeon flying here with at least 3 pages long apologize letter

The smirk was back in your voice again. Thank God. 

-How often do power shortages happen here anyway?

-Depends.

-Gee thanks.

He let out a chuckle.

-It was snowing pretty hard last night. 

You didn't looked convinced however, more amused than anything.

-Who would have thought that in the, you know, Snowdin we got, you know, _snow_. Would you look at that? _Super crazy_.

-Well it was windy too.

And you laughed with that sincere, beautiful laugh. Happy eyes looking at him.

-That was so dumb I swear.

-Oh sorry then.

He ruffled your hair. And you tried to stop that, do the same. Failed to no surprise.

-I'll take my revenge

-Oh yeah, I'd love to see that.

 

 

 

\------------

 

 

 

He gave you that shit eating grin. And you would have never in million years thought that at some point in your life you'd be staring at grinning fire thinking it's so beautiful you could kiss him. But hell no. Not acting on impulses again. To actually do that you'd have to be really dumb.

-You're dumb fireball.

 

 

 

\------------

 

 

 

He wouldn't mind being dumb if you'd show him that smile again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what would you look at that  
> crazy


	13. What have I said about playing with fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't play with fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anotha one  
> and it seems to be a little longer this time  
> would you look at that

-Frisk, what have I said about playing with fire.   
You and the kid were in the kitchen, trying to make something edible while Grillby was out. They moved away from frying pan.  
-"don't play with fire, don't play with fire" Grillby is made out of fire and I don't see a problem here.  
You gave them a scolding glance.  
-If fire you're cooking with wasn't able to hurt your little hands, I wouldn't see a problem either. And don't try to be so clever.  
-I won't get hurt

They stomped their foot in anger. Shoe making a squiky sound. Now wasn't that cute. Trying to act all grown up. You could barerly hold a smile. Frisk opened their mouth to continue.

-I walked through underground all by myself so many times and now all I could do is to spend my life filling it with boredom, not even allowed to watch over mine own goddamn pancake!  
You put away sponge you were washing the dishes with. With the moment it hit the sink, kid realized that this outbrust wasn't all that necessary. They've got hint of regret in their eyes, but were still standing their ground somehow. Huh. Now you get why Sans said that they we're pretty determined. Well..

-Well, first of all language kid. Second of all if you're that bored let's play a game, what you say?  
They seemed to perk up at this. You smiled really sweetly. Too sweetly for Firsk likening.  
-You gonna look at your hands and count how many patches you have now because you did the thing you weren't allowed to, if it is less then tree, then fine you can watch over your pancake Ms. "I walked through underground all by myself".  
They looked down on their hands...

-I don't like this game very much.  
-Oh I wonder why.

 

You were cleaning the sink now and apparently kid took your focused face in a wrong "I'm not paying any more attention to you" way. So in a very wrong way.

-Frisk for heavens sake I can see you.  
They froze, their hand inches above the pan. You let out a quite laugh now. You weren't even mad at yourself that you did. Giving how silly they have been acting you should be surprised you lasted that long. You turned to look at them.  
-Do you really think I'm blind?  
-Yes, cause how you can't see that I can do my breakfast otherwise?  
To your utter disbelief you managed to make a serious face at them. But God damn weren't they sharp? Too bad they were clumsy as hell too.

You moved to flip the pancake and put it back on fire. While kneeling to match their eyes, which were quite angry now, you started to speak.  
-No fire for you, no running up and down the stairs for you and no carrying around sharp objects for you neither. Understood?  
-But I just want to watch over a pancake!  
-I said..  
In the middle of your sentence Grillby's call of your name interrupted you. So he was back and probably needed your help. You looked lost for a second, kid looked lost too. You opened your mouth to end your sentence but damn fireball called for you again. Now neither of you looked lost. You looked annoyed if anything. Maybe due to the reason that if you would go down, the pancake will got burned, maybe due to that very sly grin that found it's way to kid's face.  
-So can I watch over iiit?  
Ugh, fuck alright, they were old enough to look at that pancake.  
-Fine but be careful yes? Don't run to me crying in two seconds  
And they looked so happy, it somewhat easied your worries.  
-Yes of course.  
With that you walked downstairs.

  
Finding Grillby with bag thrown over his shoulder, bagpack in other hand, actually startled you a little.  
-You're kicking me out too?  
He looked so surprised you almost laughed.  
-What are you talking about? I got your things from the inn, since you're staying here.  
He said it putting bag on the floor and taking his coat off. You were about to thank him, when you heard crying and little feet running down the stairs.

  
Second later Frisk was clinging to your leg, crying their eyes out. You let out a sigh and dropped to your knees to hug them.  
-What happened now goofball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it's good  
> leave something if you wanna  
> i'll take any feedback at this point


	14. I don't deserve you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's long so happy birthday to you.  
> And now this fic has over 200 kudos, so Merry Christmas to me. 
> 
> Tbh I'm really grateful for all the love I'm getting. Thank you for reading the stuff I write ppl. Have fun, love ya.

Frisk hasn't been crying for good two minutes now. They sat on the kitchen table, Grillby healing their hand with amused expression. You however were kneeling down, cleaning the mess on the floor.

-Could you explain it one more time, since when looking over a pancake means "imma flip that"?

You turned to look them in the eyes.

-I said I was sorry... But, but you did it. And it didn't look hard at all.

Ugh. Great. You couldn't really blame them for wanting to learn something. Especially if it's something you showed them yourself.

-Alright kid, let's make a deal.

You rose from your knees and went to throw what was left of the poorly flipped pancake into the trash. They looked at you with curious eyes. Grillby was placing another patch on their forearm.

-You'll be a good kid, be more careful and not cause lots of trouble...

They didn't look happy about it. When you were about to end your sentence Grillby chimed in

-Then, I'll teach you how to flip properly.

They looked at him, eyes wide, full of happiness.

-Really?

He snorted

-Sure thing kiddo.

They throw their hands around Grillbys neck and hugged him. You were sure they hugged him pretty strong, since they got air knocked out of his lungs. He hugged them back instantly. A second later that forced out breath took a shape of quite laugh. A really pretty laugh if you were the one to judge.

You decided to stop watching this goofy scene with equally goofy smile and moved to make coffee. Frisk after a second made a decision to stop dangling off of Grillbys neck and with a final thank you, to your surprise, went to hug your leg.

-Your two are the best.

You ruffled their hair.

-Sit down and I'll bring you those poor pancakes.

So they sat down. Next to Grillby, fork clutched in one hand, knife in the other.

-You want some pancakes too, fireball?

-Coffee?

You laughed.

-Sure.

You weren't surprised that he was tired. Normally he wouldn't be up before noon. When he opens up the bar at 2 p.m. there is no point in getting up earlier. Right now, it was barerly 10. However, he did surprise you with waking you up at 8 o clock, shouting from the hallway that he's going outside, due to some emergency or something. Couldn't fully register, being pulled out of your dreams so suddenly. You should probably ask him about it. And about the bags too.

You finished pouring maple syrup.

-I want coffee too.

You placed their meal on the table

-No coffee for you

You handed Grillby his cup and took a sip from your own.

-Fine.

They crossed their arms. You let out a long sigh and sat down.

-I'll make you hot chocolate later, now eat up.

-Really??

 

________________

 

 

Grillby couldn't help but notice the sadness that appeared on your face at that question. As much as he wanted to be clueless, he knew perfectly well what were you thinking. He knew perfectly well, because he was thinking the same damn thing.

With how Frisk has been acting, trying to prove themselves in things they shouldn't think about at all, with how happy they were anytime one of you showed you cared and worried for them, it was pretty obvious they weren't treated that great on the surface.

They shouldn't be so surprised every time someone showed them understanding or affection. They should have it granted. Kids should have it granted. Love should be granted. Someone who takes care of them, tries to understand them, guide when needed. It all should be granted.

Yet here was the kid, that was surprised when they didn't get shout at, kid who flinched every time you raised your hands to stretch next to them, and after realization that you weren't going to do anything bad, tried to hide relief and shame in their eyes.

You noticed of course. And you looked so heartbroken. You shouldn't look so heartbroken. Kids shouldn't be afraid of people close to them.

And when he thought that up there, there are people who brings so much pain, kids decide to jump down the fucking mountain, it filled him with so much hatred and anger. It would be better if all of them were.. 

-Of course sweetie.

You broke his train of thoughts, your voice caring. But when he scanned your face, he was surprised to find worry that wasn't aimed at Frisk, but at him instead. He hid his face behind the cup.

Kid ate those pancakes like they haven't eaten in centuries. 

-And kiddo remember that if you ever want to learn anything or do something new, you can always come to us. You don't have to figure out everything by yourself.

Grillby nodded in agreement, taking another sip of his coffee.

-Gee thanks mom, thanks dad.

He nearly choked.

At the time he stopped coughing, kid was already in their room. He could still hear their laugh though. You pat his back.

-C'mon I can't have my husband dying in front of my eyes.

In response to laugh in your voice he was only able to send you a glare. You flicked at his forehead. In revenge he catched your hand before you were able to retreat it and pulled, so you landed in his lap. 

-Don't play with fire. Aren't those your own words?

The smirk disappeared from his face with the moment you leaned into him instead of fighting back. Face under his chin, hand hitched over his shoulder, second one around his neck. He forgot how to breathe for a moment.

-_______?

You stiffened and shifted to face him. He opened his mouth again.

-What's wrong?

-No

What.

-What?

You placed your hand on his cheek.

-You tell me what's wrong.

And he looked in your eyes and they were filled with so much worry. He knew what you were talking about. Must've been and idiot if he didn't.

-Looking like you are about to kill someone isn't the greatest way to start the morning, isn't it?

He saw you try to put that playful smile on your face. Your eyes weren't smiling though.

-I'm sorry.

Your hand went from his cheek all the way up through the flames on his head.

-Don't be.

You started to stroke them. He moved his hand to your back.

-If I scared you, I am sorry. Really sorry.

You let out a bitter laugh.

-If anything, I was scared for you fireball.

-Sorry.

You laughed putting your head under his jaw once more.

Your hands hitched over his shoulder and around his neck again, your chin next to his sternum.

His hand on your back was gone now, second one placed on your waist bringing your body closer to his chest.

His free hand finding it's way to your hair. 

-I just told you to not be.

And he wanted to bring you even closer. He wanted it so badly, it was actually painful. And all at once, he felt like he didn't deserve you.

He didn't deserve your concern or your care.

He didn't deserve you trying to make him ok. 

He didn't deserve to want you.

He didn't deserve you at all.

Because here you were, trying to cheer him up from thoughts, of how much he hated humankind. He hated an entire race for few's doing. And he hated them to the point he wouldn't bit and eye if they were all about to die. He hated them so much and yet...

...yet he loved you. But weren't you a human too? And if you died, he'd be left in shambles. So he thought

how many people like you

he killed.

How many of them loved, cared, had great laugh and great smile. How many of them told good jokes and cooked dinner for their family on the Sunday evening. Of all the people he burned down, how many of them were good people. How many of them were like you. How many took care of pets, plants and children...

-Grillby.

He didn't realize you moved. Your hands holding his face so gently, trying to dry his tears. He didn't realize he was crying either. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Didn't really work out. So you hugged him.

He didn't deserve you. He placed his head in the crook of your neck, wrapped his arms around you and sobbed. You started to stroke back of his head

-Grillby shhh, everything is fine.

Your voice was so soft and soothing.

He didn't deserve that voice. 

-I don't deserve you.

He didn't expect his words to come out so shaky. You hugged him even closer.

-You deserve the world.

-You don't know what I did.

-I know.

He froze.

-Grillby I'm not dumb. You were fighting in a war. Hell, you were a general. I know you must have killed some people, must decided who gets to live and who doesn't. I know it was hard.

-Killing wasn't hard.

-What?

-I said killing your people wasn't hard. I've come to hate them so much, after losing so many of my people... I've come to hate them so much that with every person I've killed, I felt like I was doing this world a favor. I saw a human, I burned him down. That's how easy it was. All I could see in humanity, was how nasty they were. How they hurt us, blame us for every bad thing in this world. So I despised them. Every single one of them. I killed and didn't think that maybe this one is different. Told myself that I dont have time to think that maybe this person is kind, maybe they're good. And I did that because I didn't want to believe differently. Funny isn't it. I wanted all my actions to be justified. And that way they were. That's how pathetic I was... Then later I learned, or more like I was reminded, that there were good humans. That there were humans, who didn't want the war. There were humans who fought against their own kind, to not let them trap us under that damned mountain. But I just hated and killed and never thought nothing good of any of them, this, this isn't really something you can be forgiven for. I was so young and so, so dumb. And I wonder, with all I have done wrong, why it is me? Doesn't it seem kind of unfair? Why it is me who gets to breathe, who gets to be ali...

And just now he noticed you were shaking. With that, the realization of what he said to you came too.

Dear God what was he thinking. He felt your tears dropping on his back. Well now you hated him for sure. He felt his soul squeeze in pain at that thought. More, you must be terrified of him. God damn it. Out of all people he could tell this to, he chose you. For fucks sake, why he chose you.

He slowly started to back off, trying not to scare you even more. Not that he thought it was actually possible.

-_______, I...

You yanked him back to you, and hugged him even closer. He felt his tears falling down once again.

-Im sorry. You poor soul, I'm so so sorry for everything  they've done to you. I'm really...

He shoved you away, hands holding your arms firmly.

-You should hate me. 

You looked at him in disbelief, tears still streaming. So you said the exactly same thing

-You should hate me. 

-I would never.

-I would never too.

-I killed people.

-You fought against tyrany

-I murdered people in cold blood.

-Oh did you really? When you killed, did you think it's a great time to murder some people, or did you kill wanting to protect your own kind?

-You can't justify murder.

-I'm not trying to justify it Grillby. All I'm trying to say is that you're not some cold blooded murderer. You fought in a war. In a war you were forced to take part on. You were trying to protect your people. Do you know humans have wars against each other all the time? And it's not a war for freedom. It's a war for money. These are the murderers who kill others in cold blood. They start a war, because they want to. You fought in war because you had to. Don't put yourself on the same level as those people. You fought for freedom, and you fought to protect people around you. You fought literally because my kind declared a war on you. If you didn't, do you think there will be anybody left, to actually trap under this damned mountain? You are not a bad person for protecting those who you love Grillby. So here is the question. Do you regret killing or do you regret the way you thought about humans when you fought against them? Because what you said, shows your regret in your hatred for all of us, not in killing to protect. So tell me. Yes or No. Do you regret fighting to protect your own kind?

-No

He didn't hesitate for a second. He didn't regret that. Not in one bit. If he had to, he would fight once more for them.

-And do you regret hating all of the humankind?

-Yes.

Who were you honestly. He was so lost in his mind, traped in the maze of regret and own thoughts, and you came and it's like you lifted the fog and showed him a way to the exit.

-Do you still hate all of the humankind? 

-No.

Of course he didn't. He loved you.

-Do you consider your change in thinking an improvement and change for the better?

-It's..

-Yes or no.

-Yes.

-Can we agree on the statement that change, improvement and learning are things people should be proud of and praised for?

-That's...

-Is the statement true or not?

-It is.

You smiled at him

-Be proud. You learned and changed. You're good Grillby.

He placed his head back on your shoulder.

-Thank you.. 

You laughed stroking his head again.

-Don't thank me silly.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk If you prefer this kind of longer chapters or not? If you do you can leave a comment, if you don't you can also leave a comment. Comment section doesn't discriminate anyone so don't worry. If there are mistakes I'll fixem, no worry. If you have any thoughts you can leave them too.


	15. Like power plants, I got it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life can be rough sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back from hell  
> tried to get this chapter as fast as i could  
> mistakes will be fixed as im aware that they exist there sadly  
> enjoy

 

You laid on his chest still. The moment Grillby calmed himself down, was the moment you realized, how little you actually knew of him. Not of him as a person. No, for knowing him for a couple of months, you sure felt like you knew his character, or mind even, pretty well. So you felt not like you didn't know him as a person, but as a physical being instead. Like the way his flames acted on his head, or how warm was his body and how it flew with energy. Just how his body worked overall. Those simple things. Basics of his being, how his chest rose and fell. And you found yourself wanting to learn. Learn things you didn't know about him. So you let him hold you and let yourself notice as many things as you were able to. Like how his hand was big compared to yours and how warm it was and held you firmly now, how he carefully brushed your hair with the other one. How nice he smelled and how smoothly he moved. Or how strong his body was, how his jawline was sharp, eyes were warm, voice deep and caring. How all of him was nice. He was nice. And he could be stunning too. Everything about him was so nice to you. It honestly amazed you how really great it was, to be able to be with him like that. To tell him your thoughts and to listen to his. To hear his worries, to hear his jokes, to see his face, emotions, to listen to his laugh and look at his smile. To have this feeling that he would act the same towards you too. It was so, so nice. You were looking at his hand, when his voice broke your thoughts.

-______

You looked up at his face and only now you realized how exhausted his expression was. 

 

 

___________________

 

 

 

When he called your name, his intention wasn't exactly to get you to get up, or place apology in your eyes. He didn't intended that at all. He stopped the impulse to reach for you, when you moved even further away. You took his cup and went to the sink.

-I'll make you new coffee.

Well, he felt tired. Being that emotional, plus crying on top of that, can be pretty exhausting. He laid his head on the table. Coffee sounded good.

-Thanks.

You leaned on the countertop, kettle set on the fire already.

-So what about the emergency from the morning. And about the bags?

He put his head in tha palm of his hand.

-Turnes out that the power shortage in the inn is not only the inn problem.

You raised your eyebrow.

-How come?

He didn't really know how to explain the idea of core to you.

-Well, down here we have one big machine-building-something, that basically produces and provides energy for the whole underground.

Surprisingly to him, you just nodded with understanding.

-Like power plants, I got it, so what's the problem with it?

Asking you what a power plant is, was probably subject for another discussion. 

-It's called the core and since it's the only source of power, all of the houses in underground are forced to have some kind of battery or accumulator. Something to storage the power with, in case the core breaks. Sometimes happen. Rarely, but do. When the problem actually apear, we often don't even notice till there is news that the core has been fixed. If one source is cut, power is automatically providen by the vicarious one. The thing is, houses are always equipped with batteries, hotels, bars, shops, etcetera, not as often. Inn isn't for example. Now, to answer your question about the bags. If it was only Bunny's problem it would take one day, eventually two to fix it, but when the core is involved, it can take up to one month even. The thing is huge and for now, the only person that can fix it is Sans... and maybe current Royal Scientist. In the morning i got call from this dumb skeleton that he will be out of Snowdin for a while.

-That sounds like a big problem for a guy, who can teleport his ass.

He laughed tiredly despite trying to keep exhaustion out of his voice.

-I came to see what the fuss was all about. Asshole told me to take care of his pet rock while he is gone. Said bunch of other crap and went to fix that thing. I went to tell Bunny about core problem, she told that it would be clever for you to take your stuff, in case you won't be able to live in the inn for a while. Since I was already there i told her I can take it instead, why bother you with no reason, so she packed you and here we are.

You placed coffee in front of him and sat down. He noticed your sour expression.

-Thank you fireball, really... I'm really becoming a bother to you, don't I?

You finished that sentence with sad chuckle. Of course you don't.

-Of course you don't.

You looked him in the eyes.

-I know you're my friend fireball, and friends are supposed to say those things, but no matter how you look at that, I'm free loading at your house right now.

-I don't mind.

-Well, I do.

-Last time I checked, you were okay with moving here, so I don't see the problem.

-Drink your coffee.

He laughed at your unimpressed expression, your hidden grin was there though. 

-Don't worry about it really. You help here a lot. Besides, it's good to live with somebody after so many years spent alone. Makes things fun.

First you seemed surprised at his words, but after half a second you replaced that emotion with this warm smile, that he learned to love so much. Without thinking he placed his hand on yours and you looked surprised again. 

 

 

 

___________________

 

 

 

You really were trying not to misunderstand his actions. It was hard but possible. However, understanding your own emotions wasn't. You knew you cared for him a great lot. You knew he was a great person. And you knew you started to feel something for him. You also knew that if you let those feelings grow you'd be in great trouble, cause giving circumstances you were in, it's not like it would be possible for the two of you to get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pretty much as emotionaly drained as grillby rn  
> leave some feedback if you feel like it  
> well i certainly feel like getting some


	16. Not that drunk rabbit again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isn't she dear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christm  
> oh wait

You were taking orders from a lot of costumers today. Not that you minded liveliness of the bar, but running from table to table for a whole day has left no liveliness for you. Yep. You felt pretty exhausted.  

-______!! 

You turned around to see who was calling you with such a slurry voice. Oh god not that drunk rabbit again. You made your way to his table.  

-Heavens Robby, you're spilling beer everywhere. 

He just looked at you with unfocused eyes, not stopping his raged hand movements. You wouldn't mind them if he just put the glass down. 

-Doesn mater. When San will be back?  

-I have no idea – Geez will you stop waving that glass for a – Hey, hey hey!  

You took the glass from his paw, the fur there was glued together, making sticky hair streaks hang from his hand. His face, especially the area around his mouth looked very similar. And God if you have thought that you're used to the reek of alcohol, you have thought wrong. However you haven't thought wrong about how much of work will it be to actually not throw up because of that. 

-Giv iiiit bacck! 

He threw his hands in.. some direction? Well you can guess he wanted to aim at the beer but... Ugh you slowly started feeling sorry for the guy.  

-Listen, I think you've had enough Robby, c'mon let's get you h 

-GIVe tha back!! 

Well this time his paws aimed at you, and you'd lie if you said that it didn't shot a little of adrenaline through your bloodstream system. 

-Hands Robin. 

Stern voice of Grillby came from behind the countertop and Robby's hands stopped few centimeters from your shoulders. He slowly lowered himself again. 

-Then don’t giv't back.  

You let out the breath you didn't even knew you were holding.  

-Listen Robby... 

Your kind tone surprised not only the Rabbit but the bartender also. 

 

 

_______________ 

 

 

Now that you were dealing with Robby, Grillby moved to take orders from one of the tables. Doesn't mean he wasn't watching . Now his attention was glued to two of you. You put beer away from Rabbit's reach and placed, really, really gently, your hand over his shoulder. You opened you're mouth and the gentleness of your voice was even greater than the one of your movements.  You got full attention not only from him or Grillby even, it was sure the whole pub was looking at you. 

-I know you're not feeling well. Sans is on important mission, you know? Such a cool guy, right?  

As he processed your words, he slowly started nodding, his head not very balanced, his floppy ears smacking sides of his face. You smiled at that and Grillby once again saw so much warmth in that patient grin. You continued.  

-Everyone misses him here, I'm sure. We're all waiting for his happy return. But Robin – your voice got more serious - do you really think he'll be happy seeing you in such sorry state? Or do you think I or Grillby don't worry about you?  

He noticed the pain look on rabbit's face, then Robin let down his head and slowly shook it. You patted him with so much care.  

-Would you want me to call someone to get you home? 

His head nodded. 

-Then can I borrow your phone for a while? 

His wobbly paw handed the device to you. You were stroking his shoulder reassuringly for the whole time you were searching for a number.  

-Are you okay with your sister picking you up? 

He nodded again. You turned around to meet Grillby's face. He didn't register you were looking at him at first. 

-Grillby?  

He focused his attention at your face. Your had question written on your expression, your one eyebrow raised. 

-Will you be fine?  

You pointed at the exit with robby's cellphone. 

-Yeah, sure, go ahead.  

He watched as you dialed the number and made your way out. Then drunken gaze of Robin caught his own.  

-You know... 

His slurred voice was loud again. 

-You better watch that smile, it will give you away. 

Shit. He hasn't even realized he was smiling again. Well, that explains your questioning look. 

-I don't know what you're talking about. 

Rabbit smirked 

-That's bullshit. 

The second he said that, you and some other Rabbit burst in. You look impressed. Rabbit looked like she just run a marathon.  

-Look at yourself Robin! Dear God!  

Well maybe the loudness was running in their family. She turned to him with apologetic expression. 

-I'm really sorry for his behaviour! - she turned to her brother again - Put on your coat Robin! - then to him again – How much is his tab?  

-Oh it's.. 

He didn't get to finish the sentenced before money was shoved in his hands. His eyes widened. 

-That's way too much. 

But she wasn’t listening as she was already by the door turning to you.  

-Then take it as a tip! And thank you so much for calling me. 

-Of course, no problem.  

You handed her Robin's cellphone and just as they were one foot from the exit, Robin decided to yell. 

-You know Grillby, maybe I'm drunk! But I'm not blind! 

And with that they were separated by silent bump of the door behind them. 

 

You made your way to him. Confusion on your face. 

-And that was about? 

He shruged 

-No idea 

You gave him unimpressed look. 

-Yeah, sure. I'll take a bathroom brake if you don't mind, my hands are sticky as hell.  

Aaand you disappeared at the stairs. When conversations started to resume, only then he noticed how quite it was the whole time. Quite, despite the large number of patrons. Shit, that was bad. He returned behind the counter. Red bird sitting there gave him a look. 

-Can I help you? 

-Oh no, Grilbz, I'm just thinking that it's great that you're keeping her here. Isn't she lovely? 

That surprised him, before he got to answer, you flicked your finger at his arm coming back from the bathroom, laughing at his stern expression. Grinning while you made your way to clean up mess that was left behind. Red bird monster looked between the two of you again, and sighed. 

-Wel, isn't she dear? 

And Grillby smiled to himself. 

-You have no idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gone for a while i know and i'm sorry  
> had lot's of stress lately but hey i passed the semester so thats nice  
> if anyone is still alive here and feels like letting me know, let me know  
> i'll be happy to read whatever you think


	17. Fuck off Sans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay look at that almost 2 k words in this chap  
> bravo me  
> also thank you all for a warm welcome back  
> rlly love ya ppl

-You know Grillbz – You said sweeping the floor – maybe it's just me, but still, I don't think shoving the entire tip from rabbit lady into my tipping jar is all that necessary, really. 

He gave you a funny look from behind the counter. 

-Well you can think that,  **or**  actually acknowledge that you did a great job with whole situation and admit you do, indeed, deserve that tip.  

You rolled your eyes.  

-How come you're old as hell and still you're stubborn like a fucking 5-year-old. 

It was more of a mumble to yourself, but he still caught that, his chuckle reaching your ears. 

-Just take that tip. 

He shot you a shit eating grin and went to the kitchen. Well, you were done with sweeping the floor. You leaned on the broom, your hands resting on the end of the stick, head on top of them. A minute in your spacing out and Grillby came back. 

-What's that look for? 

You moved to get mop and a bucket.  

-Just thought that without Sans it's actually different here. 

You didn't notice but he tensed up. 

 

 

_______________ 

 

 

He had to remind himself that this was not his place to get jealous.  

-How different? 

You stopped in the middle of your way to lean on the countertop next to him. You put on that playful smile.  

-Well, a lot less ketchup stains to clean up – He laughed at that - whoopee cushions also were reduced – You shoved his arm with your elbow – Grillby's almost a safe place now 

He gave you an unimpressed look, not even bothering to hide the smirk on his face.  

-Oh, so our bar was an unsafe place before? 

You looked like you were about to say something then you stopped in your tracks and gave him a weird look. 

-Our bar huh? 

Oh shit. He even managed to surprise himself with that line, but when he opened his mouth to respond you didn't let him finish. Or even begin for that matter.  

-Well, in  **our**  bar, mr. Fireball, – your tone was sassy - not sure if you remember, you could order a beer and end up with ketchup topping on it. Or fries but it was more of a tomato soup with fries noodles. Not exactly a safe order, if I'm to judge.  

Yeah, he knew. Sigh escaped his mouth. 

-That bonyass likes to bring trouble.  

Unexpectedly, to him at least, your face got a little serious. Nostalgic even. 

-Yeah, but I miss him, you know. - You shrugged your arms and the corners of your mouth were risen in a sad smile – don't you miss him too, Fireball? 

-Yeah. - His voice came out a lot more sad than he expected - Yeah, I do. - You leaned your head on his shoulder and maybe in other circumstances it would have surprised him, but not now, now his natural reaction was to wrap his hand around you. Unconsciously he started to stroke your arm in reassuring manner. This nostalgic feeling got to him too -You said it. We all do.  

The two of you stayed like this, in silence for a while, before he spoke up again. 

-He'll be fine. 

You nodded quick and quiet. Almost like you were trying to convince yourself that these words are true. He continued.  

-Don't worry about his ass. 

You chuckled tiredly in response. 

-I still think it's weird, how his dumb face hasn't showed up here for the whole past week. 

-It'll be fine. 

You sighed. 

-You're right. - You moved away from him, arm loosely wrapped around you letting you go – I should finish cleaning here. 

He stopped you. 

-I'll finish it. 

You raised an eyebrow.  

-And that's because? 

He answered with a smirk 

-Well – he shrugged - you look pretty dead 

You laughed at that. 

-Gee, thanks.  

 

 

 

_______________ 

 

 

 

He smiled at you so warmly you almost melted. 

-C'mon go catch some sleep. - his voice had a tint of worry – You seriously look exhausted. 

Well, you were. Too tired to actually argue with him too, 

-Are you sure? 

-Yeah, go.  

He gave you a push in the staircase direction. You stopped before even taking first step. Somehow you still weren't really convinced to the idea of him doing your work. 

-Does the princess need me to carry her upstairs? 

You turned around only too meet with his smirk and challenging look pointed at you.  

-Har har – you shot him what you hoped to be a glare, but was more likely something along a tired stare - Are you -  

He didn't let you finish.. 

-It's fine, I told you, go to sleep silly.  

You took a long breath. 

-Alright. 

 

 

You were halfway to your room, when out of nowhere you just felt pissed at yourself. You turned at your feet and started to backtrack. 

_Honestly how hard it is to mop the fucking floor ______, he's doing enough just by_ _supporting you and the kiddo. He doesn't need to do the job he's_ **_paying_ ** _you to do._  

You were 2 steps away from going back into the bar, when you heard, to your utter disbelieve, Sans's voice. Why you stopped there instead of running to greet him, you had no idea. Grillby's words reached your ears. 

-What problem? 

-big problem grilbz, really big. 

You noticed how unlikely strained sans voice was. You didn't like that, not at all. 

-Well I'm all ears then.  

-the core, - Sans was really serious - we can't fix it. 

There was a second of silence. 

-Run that by me again? 

A sigh. 

-we can't fix the core, grillbz. 

-Care to elaborate? 

-thing that powered it is gone. me and alph tried to find some supplementary source, but it  turnes out the core was running on a human soul. i know we cant find anything as powerful as that, but alph still tries to find some resolution. the thing is we need to get out of this cave asap. break the barrier before she realizes theres nothing as powerful as we need. 

-And how exactly are you planning to do that huh? - You never heard so much skepticism in Grillbys voice – Without hurting _____ and the kid huh? 

Skeletons voice became very quiet, you almost didn't catch what he said 

-hear me out grillbz, I know it doesn't sound perfect but if I could do some experiments with ______'s help, there is a big chance with those six souls we already have that we will break it no problem.  

-Don't give me this bullshit. - Bartender's voice was rised – Some fucking experiments with ______'s help? Who are you kidding. You don't fucking want to experiment with her, you want to experiment  ** _on_**  her. There's a difference you piece of shit. 

The air got really heavy. 

-would you calm the fuck down? there is no choice. 

-No. There's enough time, you'll find something different to fix it with. 

There was a short intake of breath. 

-are you fucking mad? how many times do I need to tell you there is nothing as powerful as a fucking soul, do you need me to draw it for you, you fucking moron? what gives you the rite to speak for her, huh? last time I checked she was capable of making decisions on her own. besides do you know what will fucking happen when alphys realizes there is nothing she can fix the only source of power we have here with? remember about cameras everywhere?  ** _s_** ** _he knows about them_** ** _grillbz_**. and as much as she doesn't want to hurt them, she'll do it, cause if we don't break the barrier, everything we have here will shut down. Batteries can only run for so long. without them every magic based passage, every street light, every fucking sink won't work. no light, no water, no power, it'll be fucking chaos. but that won't happen, you know why? cause she'd tell undyne and then there will be patrols here all the time, searching for them in every fucking corner. what will you do then, lock them up? they'll find them either way and then what? you'll dust them? how many royal guards will you be able to kill before you ran out of power huh? those deaths aren't needed grillbz, just let me talk to ______ about experiments. 

-Fine. 

For half a second it was quite again.  

-what, really? 

-Yeah, I tell you even more I know she'd agree. - That was true - But here is what will you do if you're going to ask her. You'd tell her about all of the possible outcomes.  

-what do you mean? 

-Oh, don't you fucking remember what happened last time you all decided to experiment on souls to break the barrier? Because I sure fucking do. Either you tell her about the accident with Gaster or you can fuck off.  

Air started to feel static. Sans tone became clicked.

-you fucking... gaster was my father, you have no rite to talk about it like you know what went down there.  

-He was wiped out of space and time, you cunt, you're going to tell her about this risk, or you're not going to tell her anything  

-i'm not going to tell her about him. let me go to her. 

There was some shuffling. 

-You're such a lying piece of shit. - You were able to hear slight shake to Grillby's still rising voice – She considers you her **friend** , she fucking trusts you. And here you are ready to lie to her, risk her life because there is a possibility we might break free. Her death? For a fucking  **possibility**? And she'd agree, because she is like that, wants to help as much as she can and you know that very well. She'd trust you with her life and you don't even have the courage to tell her about the outcomes. The outcomes  **she has the right to know**  before she agrees. - now he was shouting - And again you're calling yourself her friend?! 

-fuck off! I'm the lying piece of shit? then what the fuck are you, mr. goodguy? does she know, that every single fucking thing you're doing for her, is only because you're  desperate to get in her fucking pants?! 

You've heard a crunch. A legitimate bone crunching sound. 

-You think I'm helping her because I want to fuck her?  

Another one, 

-I, in contrast to you Sans, fucking care for her.  

And another one. Then the sound of body falling on the ground. 

-Get the fuck out of my sight.  

Some shuffling. 

-believe me or not, im trying to save their lifes, not the opposite. 

-Fuck off Sans.

And after that  it was  

 

So 

 

 

 

 

So 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quiet. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You've heard Grillby shuffle to the bar. That's when you found the courage to breath in. You haven't even realized you didn't move at all during their entire conversation. Not only move, you didn’t even have the time to think. All you could do was listen. You recognized the sound of glass being placed on the counter. You also recognized the sound of alcohol being poured into it.  

 

There was also on more sound, very quiet one, one that you didn't notice, one not from the bar, but from the beginning of the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i have angst in my tags  
> you have any thoughts i'm this grandma  
> that is always happy to listen


	18. Crying in the shower isn't exactly a thing you brag about.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this lovely chap reader:  
> -wants to punch a wall  
> -doesn't punch a wall  
> -is very very confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it's a short chap, still my dear ms word doesn't work so there will be mistakes probably  
> but hey thank you all for over 250 kudos, it really means a lot

It wasn't the proudest moment of your life. Crying in the shower isn't exactly a thing you brag about. But somehow warm water helped you soothe your nerves and mind, thoughts being more rational now.

Grillby still hasn't come back from the bar, you would have heard him if he did. All you have heard instead, was sound of running water. Oh yeah and your sobs too. Quiet, but they still annoyed you. God, they were pissing you off, you really hated crying. No, not because you were afraid to show your sadness or vulnerability, not really. When you cried it was rarely because of those reasons. In those cases, there was always something you could do. But now? What were you supposed to do right now? The tears you were shedding were the tears of frustration. You felt like a fucking piggy in the middle.

You let out another angry sob. You didn't even know what you were supposed to think. Nor who you were really angry at. At yourself? At Grillby? Sans? Maybe at the whole world, yeah the entire universe, that would be just splendid. With every moment you were just more annoyed with yourself. 

You raised your fist in the air with a really bad desire to hit something, anything. Tiles should be good. Yeah they were right in front of you. It has to be a good target, near you reach and all. Perfect. You took a swing at them but second before you touched the wall your hand stopped. You layed your head on it instead. Angry breath leaving your mouth. It was followed by your short, equally angry laugh. 

_Well, ______ congratulations, you managed to solve the problem, punching the fucking wall in the shower. Sure seems like a great solution._

You let out a sigh.

_Get a grip girl_.

You poured shampoo over your hair and massaged it in your scalp. You really didn't know what to think about the whole situation. Well, you were sure about some of the things. First of all, you knew both sides wanted nothing but good. You knew Grillby was right about the need to tell the truth on possible risk, but you also knew Sans was right about the need to have that risk taken. Skeleton obviously wanted to keep you out of harms way, you really did appreciate it.The question is would he be able to if, from what you've heard, he couldn't prevent the accident before. Dying wasn't exactly something you dreamed of. 

Your hand reached for shower gel. Sometimes because of his gentleness and kindness you tend to forget how strong and scary Grillby can be. He punched Sans with so much force you've heard skeleton's bone breaking. After one hit. With bare hands. And Sans's bones were a lot thicker than human ones, a lot stronger with no flesh to protect them. This kind of strenght should be terrifying. 

You covered yourself with a towel. You knew Sans was working under time pressure and the task he had to preform was of a very high importance. Shit, it was either he succeeds or you'll die. It's not exactly the moment to talk about old traumas. On the other hand you knew the responsibility that was dropped on Grillby is big. One day he just had to take two humans under his roof. No one asked him if he was okay with you staying here for so long. Well you had, but what he was supposed to do, throw you out, when no one was able to take you in? Still he treated you like it was normal for you to live here. Same with Frisk. The day they came into Snowdin was the day they made Grillby's their home and again he didn't make a single complaint. Instead he supported both of you, fed you, provided with everything you needed, treating kid like they were his own. So if you were him and heard from Sans that everything he is doing is guided by desperation to get you to bed with him... Well, you'd be pretty pissed too.

You started putting on your pjs. The only logical thing that has come to your mind is to confront them about this. It's not like you would be able to pretend you didn't hear them and mulling it over and over does you no good. So as soon as you wake up you'll text Sans to come here and probably mentally prepare Grillby for this too. It was going to be a long night. 

 

 

You didn't wake up when kid snuggled up to you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the feeling when you want to keep your comments count accurate?  
> well it left me, so fuck that, imma start responding to you all,  
> cause reading what you think about this work is the real fun.


	19. What dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk decisions aren't always that bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> im in hell rn this why slow update

Grillby placed his glass in the sink. His hand was so wobbly even he, in his drunken state, was surprised it didn’t break. He felt like shit. Thoughts in his head couldn’t seem to form into anything of shape and when anything coherent appeared in his mind, he’s foggy, disoriented brain wouldn’t allow it to linger there more than three seconds.

His eyes located the staircase and his drunk consciousness told him to run for it. It’s now or never. Do or die. If he wasn’t so wasted and so fucking depressed he would laugh at himself, making his way in not so straight line. More of a parabola, if being honest. He sat down on the first step nearly knocking his head on the handrail. Christ. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he was in such a state. Or even if he ever was. He sat there motionless, looking at empty bottles of vodka, waiting for the world to stop twirling. 

Tomorrow was going to be a bitch. He somehow managed to stand up without falling straight on his ass and took some unsure steps in the direction of his bedroom. With a lot of handrail gripping and cursing he was able to sit on his bed finally.

Except it wasn’t his bed. Only now he noticed two of you sleeping under the sheets. His hand went to hold his temples in annoyance. Fucking hell, he was to tired to move. And thanks to his clouded judgment he decided it was fine to stay. He slid down to the ground and rested his back on the nightstand next to bed. His gaze fell on the kid in your arms and he felt wave of protectiveness wash over him. It was somehow funny and amazing to him how fast two of you became a family. Entirely different species. Humans. Enemy and the family he would sacrifice anything to protect. 

Maybe the fact his priorities switched up completely should be funny to him too. Couple months ago, when he first met you, his first reaction was to deliver you to the king. To do as ordered. Look at him now. He almost laughed at himself. There really wasn’t too much of that loyal general left in him. Choosing safety and happiness of two humans over the freedom of entire race. He couldn’t really call himself a general at all. 

But strangely he didn’t mind that. Didn’t mind the lost of his title he held so much pride in so long time ago. Didn’t mind the fact he basically was committing treason protecting you. Didn’t even mind the fact he might not be able to see the sun for who knows how long. Surprisingly he hoped not to see it for as long as possible. This weird wish started to form in his heart when he first realized that looking at this bright star was equivalent to the death of one of you. He hated that. Hated with all his being. God he was so drunk, his thoughts became so affectionate about two of you, it almost annoyed him. He glanced at you and Frisk again and felt the warmth in his soul grow. He didn’t even feel the small smile creeping on his face.

 

He would choose two of you over a thousands suns and thousands titles.

 

 

He felt his lids slowly closing.

 

  
And woke up to talking.

 

-Can I go train with Papy, pleaseeee?

Oho. He had a headache. He moved hand to his forehead in hopeless attempt to soothe the pain. The sound of shuffling on the mattress and cracking of the bed reached his ears.

-Ugh – Your voice was groggy from sleep and muffled by pillow – Go ask Fireball kiddo.

More shuffling. He still couldn’t master the strength to open his eyes.

-Um. ______? Why is dad sleeping on the floor?

-What dad?

-What dad? I said why is Grillby sleeping on the floor?

Now his eyes flew open. Shit. He forgot drunken him decided it was alright to fall asleep here. He saw kid’s face hanging from the side of the bed. He tried to move but the second he shifted his weight your frame came into the view and he froze. You seemed surprised for a second then turned to face Frisk.

-You just called him dad.

Their face went red.

-I didn’t

-Yes you did, you called Fireball dad.

You smiled really wide. Frisk however was looking nervously between you and him. You gave them a quizzical look.

-What’s the long face for? You think he would mind you calling him dad? - You turned to him. - Would you mind that?

Well that surprised him a little. He looked at Frisk and sadly noticed fear in their eyes.

-Of course I don’t.

His voice was raspy as hell. Kid gave him an unsure glance, still looking afraid. Like if he was going to take his words back. He opened his arms and after a second of hesitation they flew right into them. He couldn’t help the quiet laugh that escaped him at the impact of the hug. He turned with them in his arms to see your face and you were smiling so warmly. But the second he was able to take a closer look, he felt his soul sink a little. You must have been crying. Puffy red eyes on a human face as far as he was experienced, very much due to Frisks carelessness, weren’t a sign of happiness. He felt small hands slowly letting him go.

-Can I go train with Paps?

He missed sad undertone of their voice, he opened his mouth to answer without looking away from you.

-Sure.

Aaaaand they ran through the door yelling bye. You raised eyebrow at his staring.

-Is it my bedhair?

Your voice was playful. Well at least you felt better now. He stood up and sat next to you, taking your hand in his. Now you looked confused.

-What happened?

Confusion still present. He pointed at your eyes and he saw something almost click behind them, you exhaled sharply. Sad smile on your lips.

-Grillby we uh.. We really need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hope you liked it  
> sorry it was late but ive been busy preparing for entrance exams for art uni so thats that  
> if you feel like leaving any feedback it will be very appreciated


	20. Chapter 20

So hello I'm back with quick update. I'm aware of how long I was gone and I'm sorry for that absence, however I got some news for all of you. So if you are interested on how I've been doing here's the entirety of last 5 months summarized.

In feb I was forced into living alone with my younger siblings, while my mother was hospitalized and to this day we are living separatly but she visits often which is great. She is feeling alright now so no worry.

through march and april I was trying to pass all my classes, prepare for alevels and for art uni tests and balance it with taking care of my home.

In may I graduated and by the end of it I was done with alevels, but due to a lot of unpredicted expenses I had to give up going to art uni and settle for less expensive university. 

Meanwhile I turned 19 and had to collect myself and my plans for life. 

June was full of stress waiting for the alevels results and due to heatwave whole month was unberable for me, lysm sun thank you.

July I got my alevels results which I am v happy with. I applied to uni that I'll probably go to if get qualified. (you can wish me luck, cause i don't know what I'll do if i don't)

So here we are now, I have looong vacation ahead of me and I have no plans for the most of it SO

 

if you are still interested in this little story the updates are back, but they will be pretty hectic cause going back to writing isn't as easy as I'd want it to be. You can wish me luck however and I honestly hope that some of you are still here to read this silly thing

So once again I'm sorry for leaving this story complitly to itself I do get annoyed when ppl do that too, if you want to express any complaints you can do it in comment section, also if you have any question you can also leave it down below.

See you all in the next chap!


	21. I have made eavesdropping my new hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the talk  
> with a happy ending (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter after long break, if you want my quick life update it's in the note down below, meanwhile I hope you enjoy this thingie.

You closed the door behind you. Your left hand was holding a mug, the other one your phone. Grillby looked at you, his faced tired, his expression giving away the pain of a headache. You very carefully walked over and sat next to him. Having to clean up if you spilled that thing wouldn’t really help the situation. You handed him the cup and he took it while slowly nodding his head in grateful manner. He took a sip, breathed out loudly and rested the side of the cup on his forehead. You lightly patted his shoulder.

 

You wouldn’t admit it to him, or anyone probably, but you somehow found this situation amusing. You never really expected to find him in such a sorry state.

 

Well for him it’s not like your state was a lot better. He was sure to remind you of that.

-So what’s the matter?

The situation stopped being amusing at all.

His voice was still raspy, but you noticed more than it was raspy it was worried. You looked down, trying to find the right words. Complicating already complicated situation wasn’t exactly your goal, so you chose to tread carefully. But your silence was long enough and probably telling enough to help Grillby figure out the problem on his own. He sighed and looked your way again.

-So you’ve heard?

His tone was sadder than you expected. You gave out a quiet laugh, maybe out of panic that that’s out, maybe out of relief that it’s out. Who knows.

-You’re sharp fireball.

That attempt to cheer him up didn’t quite work, nor did it lighten the mood. He placed his barely touched coffee on the nightstand and gave you another pained glance.

-How much you’ve heard?

-Well ugh...

You crossed your arms, then undid them... and crossed again. You were getting more frustrated with yourself with each passing second. This situation made the difficulty of finding the right word skyrocket to completely different sphere. Well first it really seems...

-It really seems like I have made eavesdropping my new hobby, doesn’t it?

You slowly exhaled the air out of your nose in a half laugh, you too didn’t really feel so bubbly. When you turned his way, he was silently looking at you, still waiting for your answer. You sighed and continued,

-Well I basically went back to the bar when I was halfway to my room after you told me you’ll do the job in my place, you know the job you pay me for.... and.. Uh till the moment you kicked boneboy out.

Something between defeat and disappointment crossed his face when he heard that.

-So everything?

You slightly nodded your head couple times before quietly answering,

-I guess everything.

He seemed to process what you said and fell silent.

You tried to lie to yourself that you’re not worried about him losing his trust for you or getting angry. After all you’re the one who has the most right to be angry right? So you fell silent too.

And the silence filled up the room. It’s amazing how the nonexistence of the sound can ring in your ears and suffocate your lungs, how the lack of speech can speak for itself. How often the lack of response from other person is the impulse of so many emotions, thoughts and doubts responding to it on the other end. How everything ties back to that overwhelming lack of sound. To the point where slowly your existence is becoming more and more drenched in everything the absence of noise brings with itself.

The flood of silence slowly started to rise more. Your mouth and nose were covered and your lungs could no longer function. It blocked your ears and your eyes shut in silly attempt to protect the inside of your head from all the things this deluge brought. Your hands started to fumble and your muscles began contracting and relaxing rapidly. And when all that was left dry was the tip of your head, you realized you were drowning. So you opened your mouth to save yourself.

-Grillby I’m sorry really, it wasn’t my plan nor intention to y’know hide and spy... I uh I understand if you’re angry at me, or disappointed. But listen.. I just think this thing with Sans should be cleared up as fast as possible, and since it involves me I’d rather be there this time...

You did your best job not to let the annoyance show at this remark. You did understand from the beginning that both of them had the best intentions. But still, hiding things from you, that were going to possibly affect you, it didn’t feel right. You continued.

-After that I understand if you no longer want me to stay at your place. I’ll try to explain it to Frisk in a way they won’t be too sad and we’ll stay at – you bit your tongue before you managed to say Sans’s house, that sure would go well – Bunny’s house or somewhere.

When you looked at him he looked even more pained.

-You’re saying that because of what Sans said and you’re trying not to make me feel bad, isn’t that right?

Of what Sans said..? Oh.. Jesus, has he lost his mind??

-Oh yea, that’s precisely it. I am oh so afraid that the only intention of the guy that has been helping me, also has been one of my closest friends down here and is a person that cares for me and that I trust the most – you took a breath - I truly am afraid that his only intention is to fuck around with me. Look at me terrified at the plausibility of this thought...

You slowed down a little. You realized that maybe using irony isn’t the best choice in this situation.

-I’m just saying that if you’re no longer comfortable with uh.. you know, me, it’s alright to say so. You do not have to take care of me and the kid because you feel obligated to do so now, especially if my actions are at fault here...

You haven’t realized how difficult for you it was to say those words. Not because they were a lie. You obviously thought this way. However, they implied that there is no longer trust from both sides, there is no longer comfort here hence it’s beginning of an end of the thing that the two of you called friendship. And that hurt. You’ve heard a quiet laugh from his side.

-You’re so silly sometimes.

You felt the tension in your body give away at his words. You managed to catch the relieved sigh before it went out. Not yet.

-I’m the silly huh? And you’re what then, dumbass?

He laughed at your shove.

-You really don’t want to move out?

You shot him unimpressed look.

-You’re really a dumbass. Huh.

-______…

-No I don’t, I want to stay.

He sighed for what would be a millionth time this morning and let out a breathless laugh. You wouldn’t be able to catch the panic that left him as the air left his mouth even if you tried. Nor the relieve that washed over him.

-Good. You’re staying. That's good. I want you and kid here.

You felt the warmth spread in your soul at the affection in his voice. Yeah you wanted to be here too. With Frisk here, and with that dumbass. Silly how that really felt like home for you now.

 

You felt calm and whole for a split second and then two knocks reminded you of reality. Both of you looked at the door. The voice behind it quietly saying.

 

 

 

-knock knock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that. I really hope it was readable cause for rn I'm not 100% able to tell what the quality of the chapter is. If there are mistakes don't worry I'll hunt them down. At least I'll try. As for life update: I got accepted into uni which is v nice. I'm on a job hunt but that porbably will take some time. And well that's it. I hope you'll have a great weekend, you can leave some feedback if you have something to say in regard to anything, an I'll be back with new chap in some near future.


	22. It's pretty difficult not to overhear two guys yelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, I'm back.  
> ((((also i didn't notice when we hit 300 kudos here, so happy new year to me, nah but really thank u all it makes me really glad)))

You felt Grillby tense up right next to you. Air in the room started to grow warmer and warmer. Well Fireball clearly wasn't happy. You slowly placed your hand on his arm.

-Calm down.

He looked at you like you were ridiculous, but his muscles relaxed a little. Fine. You were fine with a little. A frown however appeared on his face.

-Why he is here?

 

You tried to hide your discomposure as you slowly got off the bed.

-I texted him.

There was a 3 second pause.

-Pardon? You what?

You tried to subdue the feeling of alarm growing in your body by plastering a smirk on your face. It often helped you. Pretending like you had things under control, even when you absolutely hadn't. It made it easier to get them at least a little sorted out. Doing that pretending also helped you now, calming your screaming brain about how your dumbass was too impulsive again. You took a breath. You knew it wasn't true, that it wasn't THAT impulsive. Yes of course it was a(nother) risk of getting Grillby angry at you.

However even if you ignored that the longer it'll take to make peace, the harder it'll become, you couldn't not acknowledge the fact that the whole underground was now running under the time limit. You were a step away from the entrance.

-Well I basically asked him if he has free time, he didn't exactly reply but - you opened the door with half smile and raised eyebrow - he is here so I guess he does.

Your smile dropped a little when you saw the discoloration below skeleton's left eye. Oh right the crunching sound, you forgot. His grin was a little strained and dark circles under his sockets were very much visible. He stiffly took a step inside, locking eyes with Grillby for a split second. He turned to you and took a deep breath.

-alrite before you assume i'm a horrible person based on my yesterday actions please here me out 'key?

That took you off guard. You didn't remember texting him that you know about their fight. You glanced at Grillby, who even though was looking very displeased, crossed arms and all, he also appeared to be in a similar state of confusion as you were. In spite of that he didn't make any implications that he'll be saying anything to resolve that matter. You switched your gaze back to the skeleton, you were pretty sure that the consternation was apparent in your eyes.

-How do you know I know about yesterday?

He gave you a pointed look but his smile become less strained somehow.

-well _this_ guy obviously told you _his pretty_ side of the story rite? you don't exactly text me first thing in the mornin. and i'm pretty sure you wouldn't today either if he...

You didn't really know why you interrupted him, or why your arms were crossing as you spoke

-He didn't.

Nor why your tone was so defensive?? Sans looked slightly taken a back.

-he didn't?

He looked at the bartender in a search for some sort of proof, but Grillby only shook his head, his expression a weird mix of disbelief, amusement and disapproval. Funny how you were able to read all of that with his head facing the ground.

-No, he didn't.

Sans didn't bat an eye before responding to you.

-so, you were eavesdropping huh?

You weren't as much surprised at the accusation in his tone as at the fact that Grillby decided to break his silence to stand up for you.

-Or maybe it's pretty difficult not to overhear two guys yelling, especially when every second sentence mentions the safety of her own existence.

Nor Sans nor you missed the spite and annoyance in his voice. It kind of surprised you, cause how often are you really able to hear sincerely pissed and bitter Grillby. He's the most patient and gentle guy when it comes to interactions with others. Like sure, he is sarcastic and cheeky sometimes, but it's always good natured and all. Even when he fights he has the best intentions behind his words. Meanwhile here he is, annoyed and angry and ready to send Sans home again.

Sans on the other hand wasn't planning to go back just yet. You thought you've seen some shadow of hurt on his face after Grillby's words, but it was so quick you could have dreamed it. With a blank expression he turned his attention back to you again, like he didn't just ask what he did three seconds ago.

-if you've heard our conversation, will you help?

You didn't miss the hopeful undertone at the end of his question. As you were about to answer you felt Grillby's gaze on you. When you turned to him he looked so so worried, it made your voice stuck in your throat for a second. You wanted to give him reassuring smile but somehow it would feel insincere. Cause what can you really assure? That everything will be alright? That there won't be any accidents? That this thing actually will be successful?

The truth is you didn't know shit.

The only thing you knew actually, was that if you won't agree, there will be a lot more pain and loss in this hellhole than necessary. You exhaled slowly.

-Yeah... Yeah I'll help.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, leave a thought.  
> also: a life update: I got a job but what's more important heatwave is back so I'm half dead,  
> why only half you ask,  
> well simply the other half of my poor human body isn't fully roasted yet  
> but give me some more time  
> if there are any mistakes (i know they probably are there) I'll shoot them down later when it's not 34562947 degrees outside.


End file.
